¿Mata al bebé?
by Hext9
Summary: Pocos meses después de que Tatsumi y Mine decidieran salir juntos, ambos reciben una noticia inesperada: ¡Mine está embarazada de Tatsumi! Ahora ambos tendrán que afrontar juntos los desafíos de convertirse en padres justo en medio de la actual revolución en contra del Imperio. ¿Cómo afectará esto a su relación y los planes de Night Raid en el futuro próximo?
1. Mata las noticias inesperadas

**¿¡Mata al bebé!?**

**Capítulo 1**

 **Mata las Noticias Inesperadas**

 **"¡Felicidades! Ustedes dos van a ser padres!"** , exclamó con alegría una mujer de mediana edad que vestía una bata de color blanco, mientras una joven pareja se encontraba sentada delante de ella frente a su pequeño escritorio de madera vieja, dentro de un pequeño consultorio médico.

 **"¿¡Q-Qué dijo!?"** Un joven de estatura promedio con cabello desordenado de color castaño claro y ojos verde esmeralda reaccionó atónito ante las palabras de la doctora.

Su nombre era Tatsumi. Él proviene de un pequeño pueblo que se encuentra en la fría región meridional del Imperio, muy lejos de la Capital. Un día, Tatsumi junto a sus queridos amigos de la infancia viajó a dicha ciudad con el fin de conseguir un trabajo y ganar dinero para ayudar a su pueblo a pagar los altos impuestos. Sin embargo, luego de una serie de acontecimientos desafortunados, el joven terminó uniéndose al infame y célebre grupo de asesinos conocido como "Night Raid" y luchando en contra del cruel y corrupto Imperio.

 **"¡¿C-Convertirse en padres!?"** , preguntó incrédula una chica de baja estatura con largo cabello color rosado, el cual llevaba atado en dos coletas por lazos rojos. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido rosa claro que hacia juego con su cabello, así como con sus grandes y expresivos ojos, aunque de un rosa más oscuro. El nombre de la joven era Mine, y era aproximadamente de la misma edad que Tatsumi.

Ambos se convirtieron en pareja desde que Mine confesó su amor a Tatsumi hace algunos meses. Los dos acordaron salir juntos un tiempo para ver si su relación funcionaba. El joven pueblerino se enamoró perdidamente de ella después de un corto tiempo debido a que ella era muy dulce y cariñosa con él, todo lo contrario de cómo ella lo trataba después de que se unió a night raid. Mine era grosera y mandona con él al principio, sin embargo, ella lentamente comenzó a ver al joven de una manera distinta despúes de participar juntos en una gran cantidad de misiones y ver cómo él se volvía más fuerte tanto física como mentalmente, incluso después de la muerte de varios compañeros, entre ellos su amigo y mentor, Bulat. Mine se enamoró de Tatsumi desde el día en que él la salvó de una muerte segura contra la peligrosa miembro de los Jaegers, Seryu Ubiquitous.

Durante los últimos día, Mine experimentó síntomas como náuseas y mareos, su vientre se infló un poco también. La pelirosa creía que su enfermedad estaba relacionada por comer algo echado a perder que Akame había cocinado, así que Tatsumi acompañó a la joven hasta el médico más cercano de un pequeño pueblo cerca del escondite actual.

Después de haber analizado las pruebas médicas y la serie de preguntas que le hizo a la supuestamente enferma chica de cabello rosa. La doctora explicó los resultados impactantes que sorprendieron a la joven pareja.

"QUEEEEEÉ!?", tanto Mine como Tatsumi exclamaron al unísono en voz alta mientras se miraron mutuamente después del choque inicial de la súbita e inesperada revelación.

"¡¿Q-quiere decir que estoy e-embarazada!? Preguntó Mine nerviosamente.

"¡Así es cariño, usted y su guapo novio están esperando un bebé!" La mujer de cabello rojizo oscuro mostró una gran sonrisa a la pareja.

Tatsumi reaccionó con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas por el piropo de la mujer, mientras que su novia tenía un rostro tenso.

"¡Pero aún tengo mi período con regularidad!" La joven visiblemente molesta por este desarrollo repentino, se quejó con la galena.

"Hmm... Eso es algo muy raro que ocurra, pero es posible que se dé durante las primeras semanas de embarazo." La mujer explicó tranquilamente a pesar del enojo de la chica.

"¿Cuántos meses tengo de embarazo?", preguntó Mine mientras dudaba de la veracidad de las palabras de la doctora.

"Analizando los resultados de tú examen médico, parece que tienes cerca de tres meses, así que si todo va bien, vas a dar a luz en aproximadamente seis meses."

En su camino de vuelta a su escondite, los dos amantes empezaron a discutir con fervor la impactante noticia que escucharon apenas hace unos instantes.

"¡T-todo es su culpa tuya!", exclamó Mine con enojo en su voz.

"¿Mi culpa? Tú eres la que quería hacer "esto y aquello" esa noche, ¿te acuerdas?" Tatsumi respondió a la muchacha de cabellera rosada.

"L-lo recuerdo... ¡Pero tú accediste al no oponer resistencia!" Una molesta Mine contestó.

"Hey! Lo hicimos porque ambos consentimos!, nunca voy a obligarte a hacer algo sin tu consentimiento!" Él joven asesino reviró.

"Ugh... Me parece que tienes razón acerca de eso..." La francotiradora comenzó a calmarse después del argumento de su novio.

"Hay que aceptar que ambos somos culpables de esto..." El muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda dijo acertadamente.

"¿Y qué le vamos a decir ahora al jefe y a los demás?", preguntó una intranquila Mine a su novio.

"Podemos ocultarlo de ellos por un tiempo, pero tarde o temprano se descubrirá." Dedujó el propietario del teigu conocido como 'Incursio'.

"La única cosa por hacer es decirle la verdad a todos acerca de lo ocurrido y esperar lo peor..." Ambos asesinos asintieron con resignación.

 **¿ _Qué es lo que le dirán Tatsumi y Mine a sus compañeros?_**

 ** _¿Cómo reaccionaran todos ante esta noticia?_**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo de este fic, el cual es una traducción al español de mi historia llamada como "Kill the Hardships".**

 **No olviden dejar su comentario para expresar su opinión/crítica.**

 **¡Gracias!**


	2. Mata las noticias inesperadas (parte 2)

**Mata las noticias inesperadas (Parte 2)**

La joven pareja que volvió a la base de Night Raid al anochecer, fue recibida por una aliviada Akame. Ella llevaba un delantal blanco encima de su atuendo habitual mientras cocinaba la cena que incluía carne a la parrilla, plato favorito de la chica de cabello negro muy largo y ojos de color rojo carmesí.

Mientras tanto, una hambrienta Leone estaba olfateando y salivando por la deliciosa comida que su amiga estaba preparando para todos.

Por su parte, Lubbock estaba sentado en el sofá mientras leía una novela erótica con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro.

"¿Cómo les fue con el doctor?" preguntó Najenda a sus subordinados. La líder de Night Raid era una mujer de estatura alta en sus años veinte. Ella tenía un parche en su ojo derecho y un brazo robótico, esto debido a las graves heridas causadas por el temible mujer conocida como Esdeath hace algunos años, después de que ella decidiera dejar el Ejército Imperial.

"Tenemos algo importante que anunciar." Mine dijo con una voz seria que instantáneamente atrajo la atención de sus compañeros de equipo.

Akame, Leone y Lubbock dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se reunieron en la sala de reuniones para escuchar lo que la joven pareja iba a anunciar.

"El doctor me dijo que mis síntomas eran actualmente debido a que yo estoy embarazada de Tatsumi. El bebé nacerá en aproximadamente medio año..."

Al oír la impactante revelación repentina, todos guardaron silencio a excepción de Akame que rompió el silencio preguntando con una curiosa expresión que tipo de enfermedad era "estar embarazada".

Lubbock visiblemente enfurecido por el inesperado anuncio apuntó su dedo índice a un silencioso Tatsumi y comenzó a despotricar contra él.

"¡Maldito! Nunca me dijiste que habías hecho este tipo de actividades con Mine!"

\- ¡Oh! ¿Con que ustedes dos han estado haciendo cosas "indecentes" todo este tiempo? ¡Realmente me pregunto quién tomó la iniciativa de su primera noche juntos!- Leone exclamó mientras hacia una traviesa mirada a la joven pareja.

Tatsumi no prestó atención a los comentarios burlescos de sus camaradas ya que estaba demasiado centrado en pensar qué hacer acerca de esta situación. Mine, por su parte lucía molesta por las burlas de sus compañeros de equipo.

"¡Lo hicimos solo un par de veces! Además, hemos estado saliendo durante meses, además eso no es asunto tuyo, ¡Borracha tetona!

"¡Bueno, al menos no soy una enana sin pechos!" La poseedora del teigu llamado "Lionelle" respondió.

"¡C-Cállate! ¡Estúpida gata alcohólica!" Contestó de forma furiosa la dueña de Pumpkin'.

"¡Grosera! exclamó Leone.

Akame entoces intentó romper la tensión al preguntar con mucha curiosidad sobre el lugar donde los bebés vienen, aunque nadie parecía prestar atención a la pregunta que ella hizo.

"Todos ustedes, esta no es una situación para tomarla a juego." Najenda dijo con voz firme para despúes centrar toda su atención en Mine y Tatsumi.

"Entiendo que ambos son jóvenes e inexpertos en el amor y apruebo su relación como novios, sin embargo, este no era el momento adecuado para tener un hijo. La revolución pronto alcanzará su clímax y tenemos que luchar con todos nuestros miembros para tener una oportunidad contra Esdeath y Budou, los dos generales más fuertes del Imperio."

La antigua general del Imperio continuó aleccionando a la joven pareja.

"Mine, realmente no me sorprende acerca de Tatsumi, ya que él es un muchacho que probablemente no sabe casi nada sobre educación sexual, pero pensé que tú eras más consciente y conocedora del tema."

"M-Me confíe demasiado y realmente pensé que nada iba a suceder!" Mine trató de cubrir su vergüenza, pero fracasó estrepitosamente.

"Bueno, ¡parece que nuestra pequeña Mine no es tan inocente como parece!" Leona dijo con una gran sonrisa burlesca en su cara, provocando que la francotiradora de cabello rosado se pusiera roja y enfureciera ante la provocación de su compañera.

"¡Debí de haber proporcionado a Tatsumi más material de educación sexual! (revistas porno y novelas éroticas), así como darle consejos sobre sexo seguro!" Lubbock habló como si el fuera realmente un experto en el tema.

"¡Ustedes dos, guarden silencio! ¡No voy a repetirlo de nuevo!" Najenda levantó su voz nuevamente para regañar a sus dos subordinados.

Najenda normalmente era una mujer amable y tranquila, pero también tenía un lado muy aterrador cuando alguien desobedecía sus órdenes. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que obedecerla era la mejor cosa que hacer, o de lo contrario, el infierno iba a ser liberado.

"¡Entendido, líder!" El muchacho de cabello verde respondió con firmeza a la mujer de la cual se enamoró en el momento en que ella todavía era parte del Imperio, y él era un muchacho joven proveniente de una familia noble.

"¡Está bien está bien, entiendo! Cielos, no hay necesidad de molestarse acerca de ello..." La rubia con grandes pechos dijo mientras hacía una mueca.

"Bien, ahora vamos a continuar con el debate sobre nuestro asunto actual."

"En aproximadamente seis meses o menos, la revolución estará muy seguramente en su fase final. Para ese tiempo, tú no serás capaz de participar en las misiones debido a que estarás embarazada y cerca de dar a luz, por lo que tendrá que decidir entre abandonar Night Raid y dar a luz a tu hijo, o abortar y tener otro hijo después." La ex-general del Imperio, explicó.

Mine obviamente quería tomar parte en la etapa final de la revolución y poner fin al imperio y a sus actos de violencia y corrupción, pero después de pasar mucho tiempo con Tatsumi, ella tenía el deseo de casarse y tener una familia con él algún día. Lamentablemente, tener un hijo en este momento crucial de la guerra sería una mala idea debido a las razones ya expuestas por su superior.

Sin embargo, a la chica le disgustaba firmemente la idea de tomar la vida de un ser vivo indefenso, y mucho menos de un ser que estaba dentro de su cuerpo y el producto del amor que ella y Tatsumi se profesaban mutuamente, además de que no había ninguna garantía de que ella habría de quedar embarazada nuevamente después de abortar, de modo que la pelirosa se encontraba confundida acerca de qué hacer.

-Has estado inusualmente muy callado durante todo este tiempo, Tatsumi." Najenda habló después de enfocar su atención en el joven de cabello castaño claro, y quien había permanecido en silencio desde que empezó la discusión.

"Tú eres el padre del niño que Mine lleva adentro después de todo, ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?" La líder del grupo esperaba por la respuesta del joven asesino.

Tatsumi entonces vio a su novia, quien tenía una mirada de preocupación y frustración en su rostro debido a las duras palabras de su superior sobre la elección que tenía que tomar. El heredero de Incursio tomó una respiración profunda y después de meditar durante algún tiempo, tomó una decisión que no solamente traería cambios pertinentes para su relación con Mine, sino que iba a cambiar los planes de Night Raid.

 _ **¿Cúal será la respuesta de Tatsumi?**_

 _ **¿Cómo van a reaccionar Mine y todos ante su decisión?**_

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	3. Mata tu determinación

**Capítulo 3**

 **Mata tu Determinación**

Todo mundo en la sala de reunión esperaba con gran expectativa sobre lo que Tatsumi iba a responder ante la pregunta de Najenda. Él castaño tenía una mirada seria pero llena de confianza, una mirada que cada uno de los presentes conocía, pero que esta vez era diferente de ocasiones pasadas.

"¡He decidido que cueste lo que cueste, juntos le haremos frente a todos los obstáculos que se presenten ante nosotros! " El joven asesino exclamó con entusiasmo.

"¡Tomaré todo la responsabilidad por Mine en la revolución mientras ella es incapaz de luchar! Tatsumi siguió hablando mientras todos sonreían ante su decisión, excepto Mine quien miraba al suelo con un semblante sin expresión visible.

Entonces el muchacho de ojos verdes dirigió su atención a la pelirosa y le dijo: "Mine, te prometo que haré todo lo posible asegurarme que tú y tu bebé vivan en un país sin discriminación, ¡una promesa que cumpliré cueste lo que cueste!"

Todos y cada uno de los presentes en la sala de reunión reaccionaron con sorpresa por la gran determinación de Tatsumi, pero sobre todo Mine quien se echó a llorar ante la decisión de su novio.

"¡No puedo creer que tú seas todavía el pueblerino idealista y optimista aún después de todo lo que hemos pasado!" Mine lloraba mientras veía el rostro de sorpresa del joven.

¡Pero era uno de los motivos me enamoré de ti, estúpido Tatsumi!" Exclamó una sollozante Mine, a la vez que lágrimas de felicidad caían de sus mejillas. Entonces, ella limpió sus ojos con las mangas de su vestido y Tatsumi la abrazó de manera enternecedora y le aseguró que él nunca la iba a abandonar a ella y al niño que se encontraba dentro de su vientre.

"¡¿Más te vale, eh?!, ¡Porque yo también siempre estaré a tu lado! " La chica de ojos rosados le aseguró al muchacho que ella amaba con todo su corazón, mientras tanto, Najenda se sintió profundamente conmovida por la resolución de ambos amantes.

"¡Aww qué lindo! ¡Ahora vamos a emborracharnos para celebrar esto! " Leone alegremente exclamó.

"Tatsumi, Mine. Ustedes dos son realmente afortunados por tenerse el uno al otro. " Akame dijo mientras sonreía cálidamente. "

"Estoy muy celoso de Tatsumi ahora mismo, pero estoy muy orgulloso de él como su amigo. ¡Esto también me dio la confianza para confesarme a alguien muy especial para mí! " Un motivado Lubbock exclamó gracias al discurso de su compañero de equipo.

"¡Miss Najenda, hagamos un bebé esta noche! " El joven de cabello verde abiertamente propuso a su querida superior, aunque sólo para ser rechazado al instante por Najenda quien rechazó su propuesta con un 'no' directo y contundente, haciendo que el pobre Lubbock se fuera a sentar deprimido en la esquina de la sala de reunión.

La mujer de cabellos plateados entonces suspiró y le dijo cada uno que Mine iba a permanecer fuera de acción en aproximadamente dos meses más, ya que sería demasiado riesgoso para ella y el bebé dentro de su ser el participar en cualquier clase de misión.

"¿Mine, mientras estás fuera de acción, tendrás que ayudar a Akame con las comidas y quehaceres de casa, pero sin hacer un esfuerzo excesivo, entendiste?" La ex-general del ejército imperial le explicó a su subordinada

"¡Sí, líder!" Respondió Mine, cuyos ojos estaban todavía húmedos de las lágrimas que ella había derramado hace unos momentos.

"¿Pero qué le va a decir a a los líderes de Ejército de la Revolución?" Un preocupado Tatsumi preguntó mientras abrazaba a su novia embarazada.

"Yo me encargo de eso, voy a asegurarme que ellos entiendan sobre esta situación atípica" Najenda dijo con seguridad a la muchacha de largas coletas.

"¿En cuanto al Teigu de Mine, jefa?" Leone preguntó a su superiora. "Yo voy a hacerme cargo de Pumpkin cuando se dé el momento, como la anterior poseedora creo que aún en mi condición actual puedo usarlo otra vez." Contestó Najenda.

"¡Justo como lo esperaba de nuestra querida líder!, ¡Ella luchará hasta el final cueste lo que cueste!" Lubbock dijo con una gran admiración.

¿"Está seguro de ello, jefa?, ¿incluso después de utilizar la segunda manifestación de Susanoo? " Una Akame visiblemente preocupada preguntó.

"¿Bueno, supongo esto no lo lo sabremos antes de intentarlo, no lo creen?" La jefa del grupo de asesinos respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

"Supongo que es cierto... Pero todavía no sé donde hacen los bebés vienen." Preguntó la chica de ojos rojo carmesí y quien todavía tenía curiosidad por saber acerca del origen de los bebés.

"¿Va a dejar de ser socialmente rara Akame algun día, jefa? " León cuestionó.

"Realmente lo dudo..." La mujer del brazo robótico y parche en el ojo dijo en señal de derrotismo, a lo que todos se rieron de esto, excepto Akame que se preguntaba el por qué de las risas de sus compañeros.

Después de que finalizó la discusión, todos disfrutaron de la deliciosa cena que preparó Akame, Leone celebró bebiendo una botella entera de sake y terminó borracha como de costumbre. Más tarde, cada uno se fue a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, excepto dos personas. Los dos estaban de pie al lado del otro mirando la brillante luna llena que brillaba en la oscura noche y cuyos rayos de luz iluminaban a través de las ventanas de la sala de reunión.

"¿Estás seguro, Tatsumi?" Mine preguntó tímidamente. El joven de ojos color verde esmeralda sostuvo ambas manos de su amada y la miró profundamente a sus ojos rosados, haciéndola ruborizarse al instante debido a su repentina acción. "¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! Vamos a tener este niño juntos, Mine!" El castaño exclamó con entusiasmo.

"¡Sí!" Mine respondió a su novio mientras le dedicó una sonrisa grande y cálida. Después de eso, los dos compartieron un largo y apasionado beso bajo la hermosa luna.

Y así dio comienzo el viaje lleno de obstáculos pero también de alegrías de la joven pareja para convertirse en padres.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**_

 _ **La acción vendrá en próximos capítulos, así que no se desesperen, jeje.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos luego!**_


	4. De vuelta a la acción

**Capítulo 4**

 **De vuelta a la acción**

Un par de días después de la impactante revelación sobre Mine esperando un hijo de Tatsumi. Najenda, líder del grupo de asesinos conocido como 'Night Raid', viajó a la sede principal del ejército revolucionario para dar una explicación a sus superiores sobre la inesperada noticia.

Los líderes revolucionarios se mostraron reacios al principio, pero la ex-general les convenció que ella y Tatsumi iban a asumir la responsabilidad del embarazo de Mine. Los altos mandos acordaron pasar por alto este asunto con dos condiciones: El primero era que la propiedad y el uso de Pumpkin iba a pasar a ella; la segunda condición consistió en que Tatsumi tomaría parte de una mayor cantidad de misiones para compensar la ausencia de su novia.

Najenda también logró convencer a que los líderes de la Revolución para que Mine pudiera dar a luz en uno de los hospitales del ejército revolucionario, sin embargo, los gastos de hospitalización iban a ser cubiertos por Tatsumi. El joven se sintió un poco frustrado después de escuchar las noticias, porque él iba a pagar con todo el dinero que iba a ganar para las próximas misiones. Sin embargo, estaba muy contento y aliviado al saber que su amada se iba a recibir buena atención médica durante y después del nacimiento de su hijo. Con espíritus renovados, todos los miembros continúan mejorando sus habilidades de combate para prepararse para una misión importante, con algunos de ellos participando en misiones menores para mantenerse en las sombras porque el Imperio todavía estaba tratando de localizarlos sin éxito alguno.

Un día, Najenda convocó a sus subordinados al día siguiente por la mañana en la sala de estar para darles algunas noticias sobre la guerra en curso. Ella les dijo que los altos mandos la habían contactado para asignarles una nueva misión. Tatsumi se despertó temprano debido a la ansiedad de tomar parte de una misión importante después de varios meses desde la última de ellas. En esa misión en la "Iglesia del Camino de la Paz" en la cual lucharon contra Esdeath quién literalmente les dio una paliza. Sin embargo, se las arreglaron para matar al corrupto Boric, aunque lamentablemente perdieron a Susanoo quién se sacrificó heroicamente para dejar escapar a sus compañeros de la temible general de hielo.

En su camino a la sala de estar donde la reunión iba a tomar lugar, Tatsumi se unió a una efusiva Mine quien lo saludó con un beso repentino en los labios que sorprendió al joven. Mine, cuyo vientre había crecido y cada vez estaba más redondo desde las últimas semanas, pero seguía siendo casi imperceptible a primera vista y sus primeros síntomas casi desaparecieron, aunque aparecieron otros nuevos como antojos por 'comidas exóticas' y mareos ocasionales. La joven pareja caminó por el pasillo, Mina abrazaba muy alegremente el brazo derecho de Tatsumi quién se ruborizó y parecía un poco incómodo por esto. Ambos se encontraron con Lubbock y Leone, quienes ya estaban esperando a Akame y Najenda. Tan pronto como entraron en el salón los jóvenes amantes fueron recibidos por sus camaradas.

"¡Yo Tatsumi, Mine!" La voluptuosa mujer exclamó jovialmente.

"¿¡Qué onda mis jóvenes enamorados! Lubbock, dijo a la pareja. Los dos adolescentes saludaron a sus amigos. Mientras que los cuatro estaban esperando a su primer y segundo en cargo, una curiosa Mine al ver que Tatsumi se sentía un poco incómodo, preguntó: "No estás feliz de estar cerca de mí?" A lo que el joven de castaño claro contestó: "¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a mostrar afecto delante de gente..." Tatsumi respondió a su amante mientras veía la expresión curioso y Linda, que ella estaba haciendo.

"¿Eh? pero tú me besaste y te comprometiste a estar por siempre a mi lado delante de todos." La joven de coletas rosas dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

"Bueno, supongo que fue porque era una situación diferente..." Tatsumi dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

¿Entonces estás diciendo que en esa ocasión estabas tratando de verte 'cool'? Preguntó con una mezcla de molestia y tristeza la chica pelirrosa.

"¡No es eso! Es que es vergonzoso para mí!" El muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda exclamó mientras rubor apareció en sus mejillas

"Fufufu, te ves muy lindo cuando te ruborizas, Tatsumi!" Leona, que estaba siguiendo con interés la conversación entre la pareja de novios, provocó al joven muchacho que se sintió aún más incómodo por la situación.

"¡Deja de coquetear con mi novio y padre del bebé que llevo en mi vientre!" Una celosa Mine exclamó mientras agarró el brazo de Tatsumi más firmemente y lo acerco en contra de su cuerpo, causando que Tatsumi se sintiera todavía más incómodo."

"¡Tranquila! Yo solo estaba bromeando!" La rubia trató de sonar inocente, pero sus gestos decían que no era el caso.

"Si esa es la razón entonces te sugiero dejar de hacerlo." La francotiradora dijo fríamente mientras le lanzaba una mirada a la rubia de grandes pechos."

"Lo que tú digas, bajita!" Leona respondió tratando de molestar a su compañera, pero la joven ignoró el comentario de la rubia y concentró su atención en su amante.

"Y tú debes dejar de prestarle atención a ella!" La chica regañó a su novio. "¡Pero ella fue quien empezó esto!" Tatsumi respondió con cierta molestia.

"No tienes remedio... Eres fácil de manipular". La joven asesina dijo resignadamente.

"¡Mujeres! Por qué son tan difícil de entender?" Un frustrado Tatsumi se preguntó a si mismo.

"Conozco ese sentimiento, amigo... Es un misterio que ni los filósofos más reconocidos han sido capaces de descifrar". El joven de cabello verde le dijo a su confundido amigo.

Un par de minutos más tarde y tan pronto como Najenda entró en la sala de estar, todo el mundo guardó silencio. Ella era seguida por Akame, ex miembro de la élite siete, un grupo de asesinos que trabajaban para el Imperio. Ella fue convencida por Najenda a unirse a su causa después de que ella se desvinculó del ejército imperial debido a ver en primera persona los horribles actos de opresión del Imperio en contra de rebeldes y prisioneros de guerra, incluyendo civiles inocentes.

"Buenos días, Miss Najenda!" Lubbock exclamó con entusiasmo.

"Buenos días Lubbock." La mujer de cabello plateado contestó a su subordinado con un tono de cansancio, debido a que las últimas dos noches las había dedicado a la elaboración del plan de la misión que los generales del movimiento revolucionario le habían confiados hace apenas unos días.

" Hola a todos." Akame saludó a sus compañeros con su habitual actitud fría pero cortés.

"¿Todo el mundo está aquí? Bueno. Ahora vamos a comenzar con la reunió un nuevo objetivo que debemos eliminar", dijo el ex general del Imperio mientras les mostró una imagen de su próximo objetivo que todo el mundo parecía estrechamente a él. Él era un hombre de mediana edad con una cara redonda y regordeta, su pelo era rizado y rubio, también llevaba un bigote estilo francés.

"Su cara se ve tan graciosa!" Leona se echó a reír ruidosamente después de observar la foto haciendo que todo el mundo la viera con sorpresa. Najenda procedió a golpear a su subordinada en la cabeza haciendo que la rubia pecho grandes se disculpase por su interrupción.

La líder de Night Raid continuó hablando tras el repentino incidente. "El nombre de su objetivo es Lord Faubert, uno de los pocos nobles que todavía es leal al Primer Ministro Honest, él proporciona a las fuerzas imperiales con armas, suministros y recursos a cambio de privilegios y protección. Si lo eliminamos, vamos a asestarle un duro golpe al Imperio."

"Eso significa que este tipo Faubert es alguien importante para Honest, cierto?" El propietario de Incursio le preguntó a su superior."

Exactamente, el RA nos dio esta petición a eliminarlo porque es una pieza clave para el Imperio. Deshacerse de él ayuda a los ejércitos de la revolución para avanzar hacia la capital. Najenda entonces procedió a mostrarles un mapa de la capital y sus alrededores. "Vive en una mansión situada en las afueras de la capital. Su propiedad está rodeada por gruesos muros de hormigón de cuatro metros de altura, con una torre en cada esquina, también todas sus puertas están bajo vigilancia día y noche por personal militar".

"Je, parece que alguien tiene miedo de nosotros! " Lubbock dijo con un tono burlón." Según la información que nuestros espías se reunieron, el Imperio asignado Faubert un grupo personal de élite del ejército Imperial, por lo que es seguro asumir que estaré esperando para nosotros. "

"Hay usuarios de teigu entre ellos?" Akame preguntó.

"El informe no menciona ninguna entre ellos, pero estar preparado en caso de que uno o más hagan aparición. Todos comiencen a prepararse, porque vamos a entrar en acción esta noche!" Najenda ordenó.

"¡Yahooo! Tiempo para patear algunos traseros!" Leona con alegría exclamó.

"Entendido." Akame respondió firmemente.

"Muy bien, líder! " Lubbock dijo con pasión en sus ojos."

"Vamos a hacer esto, Mine!" Tatsumi dijo entusiasmado de estar de vuelta en acción junto a sus amigos y a la chica que amaba.

"¿Mine?" Tatsumi le preguntó a la chica que parecía muy afligida.

 _"Tatsumi de verdad dijo que quería tener este hijo o él lo prometió porque se sentía culpable de que yo quede embarazada?, ¿Por qué estoy pensando esto ahora!?_ " Mine se preguntó a sí misma. _'Necesito concentrarme y prepararme para la misión."_

"Pasa algo malo, Mine?" Preguntó Tatsumi a su novia embarazada con preocupación en su rostro.

"No es nada... Yo solo estaba pensando acerca de la misión." La chica dijo mientras hacía una sonrisa que no le convenció en absoluto al joven asesino. Ella misma dijo que era sólo algo temporal. Sin embargo, las dudas continuaron a llenar sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo les ira a todos en la nueva misión?

¿Qué pasa con los pensamientos negativos que Mine está teniendo?


	5. Mata al Lord (parte 1)

**¿¡Mata al bebé!?**

 **Capítulo 5: Mata al Lord (Parte 1)**

Después de que Najenda les explicara a sus subordinados toda la información relacionada con su objetivo. La ex general del ejército imperial procedió a asignar roles de todos durante la misión.

"Akame, tú y Leone van a localizar y eliminar el objetivo." dijo la mujer del parche en su ojo derecho.

"Recuerden deshacerse de cada enemigo que se oponga en su camino."

"¡Muy bien!" La rubia curvilínea respondió de manera entusiasta por estar de vuelta en acción. "Entendido", Akame asintió con la cabeza ante la instrucción de su líder.

"Lubbock, tú estás encargado de establecer un perímetro alrededor de la mansión con el fin de evitar cualquier escape." "¡Deja eso a mí, jefa!" El joven de cabello verde esmeralda exclamó añ encargo de la mujer de la cual se enamoró años atrás.

"Tatsumi, tú estarás encargado de proteger a Mine en una colina cerca de la mansión de Faubert. Mine va a deshacerse de los guardias de las torres de vigilancia y mantenerse en alerta para posibles refuerzos enemigos."

"¡Entendido!."ambos asesinos contestaron al unísono a su superior.

Los cinco partieron una vez el sol se escondió detrás del horizonte y antes de la medianoche todos estaban en sus respectivas posiciones y listos para eliminar al objetivo. Durante el recorrido hasta el punto de encuentro, Mine evitó contacto visual con Tatsumi y no murmuró una sola palabra a su novio quién se mostró confundido por su repentina falta de expresiones.

Esa noche una luna pálida brillaba débilmente sobre el cielo oscuro, cuando de repente cuatro rayos de energía fueron vistos a través de la noche. Los disparos impactaron directamente en los cráneos de los guardias que estaban en las torres de vigilancia

"¿¡Qué fue eso!?" uno de los guardias que estaban haciendo guardia fuera de la mansión fue pillado por sorpresa como a muchos otros. Tras un corto instante, tres sombras se movieron a la velocidad del sonido a través de la oscuridad y aprovecharon la conmoción que fue proporcionada por la francotiradora de cabellos rosado al eliminar a los guardias de las torres de vigilancia.

Lubbock con su Teigu conocido como ' infinito utiliza: cola Cruz ' hizo una cuerda que él y sus compañeros de equipo usaron para subir una de las murallas que rodeaban la mansión.

"Infiltración exitosa." Dijo la chica de pelo negro.

"Rápido!, Dile al Señor Faubert que Night Raid está a- GUAAAH... " Un guardia que rondaba el patio trasero de la mansión no termino de dar alarma debido a que su garganta fue atravesada por las garras de Leona.

"¿Eh, ibas a decir algo?" preguntó Leone de manera sarcástica y quien ahora tenía características de León como garras, cola y melena. Todo esto gracias a su Teigu 'Lionelle' que mejora significativamente su fuerza, velocidad y reflejos, sin dejar de mencionar que concede habilidades regenerativas realmente impresionantes.

De pronto decenas de guardias imperiales aparecieron de todas partes y rodearon inmediatamente al trío. "Ustedes tres no se muevan!, tenemos una gran ventaja numérica, no tiene dónde correr! ", gritó uno de la guardias. "Parece que estamos atrapados..." Lubbock dijo relajadamente a pesar de que estaban totalmente rodeados. "¡Así parece! " La mujer de melena rubia exclamó mientras apretaba sus puños listos para luchar.

"Bueno, supongo que no tenemos otra alternativa más que hacer nuestro camino a través de acabar con ustedes." Akame dijo antes de respirar profundamente y cerrar sus ojos. La asesina de cabello negro entoces abrió sus ojos fríos ojos de color rojos carmesí y desenvainó la famosa 'Murasame', katana mortal que poseía un veneno muy letal capaz de matar a cualquier ser en unos pocos segundos, incluso un insignifcante corte resultaría en una muerte segura porque no había cura para el veneno.

"¡Ellos tres son miembros de Night Raid!, ¡Mátenlos en nombre del Imperio!, uno de los guardias ordenó a sus compañeros ante el ataque de los asesinos. Akame y Leone procedieron a eliminar a un grupo de guardias imperiales que venían directamente hacia ellas, mientras tanto Lubbock utilizó los cables de su teigu para mantener restringido los movimientos de otro grupo en cuestión de segundos.

"¡N-no puede ser!" ¡He oído que son asesinos expertos, pero esto es una locura!"un guardia gritó totalmente abrumado por la situación."

"¡Maldición, me largo de aquí!" otro que estaba en pánico debido a la carnicería que vio hace pocos momentos trató de escapar.

¿Vas a alguna parte? El asesino de ojos verdes preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro al hombre que estaba temblando de miedo. Mientras tanto, Tatsumi y Mine estaban en el acantilado mirando el caos que sus compañeros de equipo estaban causando allá abajo. "¡Esos fueron excelentes tiros, Mine!, ¡Cómo era de esperar de la francotiradora genio! Tatsumi intentó animar a su novia que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos desde la reunión en la sala de estar. Mine centró su atención en busca de refuerzos enemigos e hizó caso omiso ante las sus palabras de elogio de su preocupado novio y padre del hijo que llevaba en sus vientre

"¿Recuerdas a nuestra primera misión juntos? Fuiste mandona y grosera conmigo esa vez, pero ahora somos pareja y estamos esperando un hijo! La vida seguro da muchas vueltas." Dijo el joven de cabello castaño al estirar sus brazos con una expresión relajada.

"Así parece..." la chica contestó con una voz que estaba desprovista de cualquier emoción. "Mine, has estado inusualmente silenciosa y extraña desde esta mañana." Dijo con preocupación el joven asesino ante la actitud de su pareja.

"Ya te dije que estoy totalmente bien." Mine respondió de manera tajante, pero Tatsumi sospechaba fuertemente que algo importante le era preocupante a su novia debido a su comportamiento totalmente inusual, ya que ella es el tipo de persona que siempre expresaba sus sentimientos y pensamientos. "Mine, por favor díme ¿qué te está molestando?, estoy realmente preocupado por ti!"

"..."La pelirrosa no respondío ante el cuestionamiento de su compañero.

"Es debido al incidente que tuvimos con Leone esta madrugada, verdad?"

"¡No!, ¡no es eso!" Contestó Mine con un tono de frustración y coraje, causando un repentino momento de silencio entre ambos y tensión que se podía sentir en el aire.

"Hey Tatsumi..." Mine preguntó con una expresión que denotaba tristeza y enojo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué pasa, Mine? " Tatsumi preguntó aliviadamente al oír que su novia embarazada finalmente iba a decirle lo que le estaba molestando

"¡Realmente quisiste decirlo cuando me prometiste que querías tener a este bebé?" La joven de coletas tocó su vientre al mismo tiempo que miraba con una expresión de tristeza.

Las palabras de Mein sorprendieron a un confundido Tatsumi, pero sin embargo respondió a la pregunta tan repentina. "¿Por qué me preguntas sobre eso? ¡Yo me comprometí y dejé en claro que realmente quiero tener este niño contigo!" El castaño reviró.

"¡Pero estás diciendo eso porque te sientes culpable de que estoy embarazada! Mine respondió con enojo en su voz, pero profundamente ella no sabía por qué ella sentía de esa manera.

"¿Pero que te hace decir eso? ¿Realmente piensas de esa manera?"

" Bueno, yo... " La chica de pelo rosa no sabía qué decir, diversas emociones fluyeron a través de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo y ella se sentía muy confundida acerca de esto. Tatsumi se dio cuenta acerca de la situación y las preocupaciones de su amada.

"Lo siento Mine... Sé que debe ser muy difícil para ti, ya que eres tú quien está llevando al bebé y tienes que lidiar con los cambios que sufre tu cuerpo ha estado experimentando últimamente."

Tatsumi recordó una conversación que tuvo con Najenda sobre la situación de Mine, ella le dijo que esperar a un bebé es una experiencia que cambia la vida completamente para cualquier mujer. Mine trató de hablar pero no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresarse.

"Pero confía en mí yo..." De repente, se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte proveniente del bosque cuesta abajo de donde se encontraba la joven pareja. Se oyó entonces el crujir de los árboles que caían, uno tras otro, cada vez más cerca y más cerca.

"¿Qué es lo que se escucha?" Mine reaccionó de su estado y puso atención en el ruido que se estaba volviendo más fuerte con cada segundo

"Una criatura salvaje?" Un Tatsumi ansioso se preguntó de qué clase de bestia salvaje podría aparecer ante sus ojos. "No es una bestia salvaje, es otra cosa..."La joven francotiradora cargó su teigu a la espera de la fuente de los sonidos del bosque cuesta abajo

"¡Ya los encontré!" Exclamó una voz profunda que venía detrás de un árbol. Unos instantes después, un hombre alto y musculoso, de aproximadamente cuarenta años, apareció del bosque sosteniendo una guadaña gigante cuyos bordes se observaban extremadamente afilados, la guadaña también tenía un cráneo humano decorativo en el extremo de la empuñadura. El hombre tenía el cabello largo de color castaño oscuro que le llegaba a media espalda. Asimismo, llevaba un chaleco abierto y pantalones de piel de color negro. Su atuendo era complementado con botas altas y guantes con agujeros donde iban los dedos, ambas piezas de ropa también estaban hechas del mismo material de las que llevaba puestas.

"Escuché algunos rumores acerca de que Night Raid iba a "celebrar" una fiesta en la mansión de Faubert, así llegué aquí para comprobar si era cierto y parece que hoy estoy de suerte!"

"¡He estado buscándolos desde hacia mucho tiempo pero todos ustedes son tan malditamente esquivos!" Exclamó el hombre de manera agresiva.

"¿Quién eres y qué quieres de nosotros?"preguntó Mine, quien estaba aún algo confundida acerca de los pensamientos negativos que la invadían, pero ella no tuvo otra opción más que centrarse en la situación actual'

"¡Me llamo Krieg y soy un cazador de recompensas!. Yo me encargo de atrapar desde criminales bajoperfil hasta bestias salvajes de clase alta."

Tatsumi y Mine entonces se dieron cuenta que el hombre caza recompensas tenía varias cicatrices de diversos tamaños y formas en todo el cuerpo, pero uno de ellos se destacan, era una gran cicatriz que iba de un extremo a otro desde su cuello hasta la parte baja de su abdomen.

El hombre entonces señaló a Mine . "¡Estás en la lista de recompensas, pequeña niña!" "¡¿A quién llamas pequeña!? La joven francotiradora preguntó enfurecida.

"¡Voy a reclamar mi recompensa por tu cabeza y ser asquerosamente rico!" Kriefg exclamó.

"¡Ven por mí si te atreves!" Mine entoces apunto con Pumpkin al hombre y se dispuso a luchar.

"¡Oh! Así que la enana tiene un arma más grande que ella misma para defenderse JAJAJAJAJA!"

Mine entonces gruñó ante el comentario burlesco del mercenario pero no dejo que sus emociones tomaran el control de ella.

"¡Espera Mine!, vamos a hacerlo juntos!" Tatsumi dijo de manera entusiasta al ver a su novia comportarse de manera valiente y con la fuerte voluntad que la caracteriza, rasgos de los cuales hicieron que el se enamorar de ella

"¡Yo te cubro! dijo la muchacha con renovada confianza en sí misma. Krieg entonces dirigió a su mirada a la cara de Tatsumi. "¡No está en la lista de recompensa, pero si te interpones entre mi presa y yo, voy a matate, chico!"

"¡Inténtalo!" Tatsumi dijo con confianza. Entonces el joven desenvainó su espada y liberó el sello.

"¡Armadura demoníaca: Incursiooo!" Instantes después, una armadura envolvió el cuerpo del joven asesino.

"¡Esto va a ser interesante!"el cazador de recompensas exclamó de manera emocionada por la lucha ante la pareja de amantes que iban a pelear a vida o muerte.

 **¡Espero les haya gustado!**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Mata al Lord (parte 2)

**Capítulo 6**

 **Mata al Lord (parte 2)**

"¿Leone, has ubicados nuestro objetivo?" Akame le preguntó a la joven rubia que ahora tenía una larga melena, orejas, patas y hasta una cola debido a la activación de su teigu. " Sí, el muy cobarde parece estar escondido en el sótano de esta mansión." Respondió la rubia de grandes pechos

Después de haber eliminado a todos sus enemigos, ambas asesinas entraron en la enorme y ostentosa mansión de Faubert. Lubbock por su parte, se quedó de guardia revisando el perímetro que hizo con sus cables y dio muerte a los guardias restantes que quedaron enredados en ellos cuando trataban de escapar.

El noble corrupto escapó a un pasadizo secreto que construyó en el sótano de la mansión tan pronto como se conoció la noticia de la irrupción violenta de Night Raid fuera de su propiedad.

" Lo bueno que pude construir una puerta de acero reforzada que me lleva a este pasadizo secreto!" El noble que estaba acompañado por dos guardias, dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. De repente, los tres hombre escucharon fuertes golpes contra la puerta de acero.

"¿Qué fue eso?, ¿¡Cómo sabían de la existencia de este pasaje!?. Si aún no aparecen en los planes de construcción! Preguntó en confusión el hombre de baja estatura quien no estaba enterado de la habilidad de Leona para localizar su objetivo. "¡B-bueno, no importa! Nunca serán capaces de romper a tra-!" Tan pronto como Faubert iba a terminar su frase, la puerta de acero se derrumbó y luego cayó al suelo "¡Imposible! esa puerta fue hecha con acero reforzado de la mejor calidad!" Faubert exclamó mientras el miedo comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo.

Las antorchas que se encontraban iluminando el pasaje secreto de repente se apagaron una por una, hasta que el pasillo quedo totalmente oscuro".

¡Ustedes dos que esperan para protegerme! " Los dos guardias que escoltaban a Faubert se lanzaron contra las asesinas al momento que el noble les dio la orden de atacar. Se escuchó entonces el sonido del metal chocando a través de la habitación secreta y luego un largo momento de silencio prevaleció.

"¡¿Hey ustedes dos, han matado a esos molestos asesinos!? " El hombre preguntó nerviosamente a sus secuaces. Instantes despúes, un par de ojos rojos, seguidos por unos ojos dorados brillaron en la oscuridad.

"¡Hola señor de la cara chistosa!" Alegremente saludó Leone a su objetivo de asesinato.

"Lord Faubert, hemos llegado aquí para matarlo por su descarado apoyo del actual régimen" Akame dijo fríamente. El hombre que entró en pánico cuando vio a las dos mujeres jóvenes se acercaron a él con la clara intención de matarlo.

"¡T-tomen todo mi dinero, pero déjame en paz, se los ruego!"

"No queremos su sucio dinero." La mujer de melena dorada dijo con una mirada seria en su rostro.

"¡P-por favor tengan piedad de mí!" Les prometo que convenceré a Honest de que ustedes dos y el resto de tus amigos reciban un indulto especial si se unen al Imperio y luego les dejaré ser mi guardia personal."

" ¡Cállate!, no queremos nada de usted y la gente podrida que controlan a este país."

"¡Bastardos! ¿Por qué ustedes siguen perturbando la paz y tranquilidad de este imperio!?"

" ¿Qué tipo de paz estás hablando!? Dícelo a todas las tribus que han sido erradicadas, a los civiles inocentes que fueron asesinados, torturados y violados por el ejército imperial!" Leone furiosamente respondió al pequeño hombre.

"¡E-eran sólo salvajes y escoria que se opusieron contra Honest y a este glorioso imperio que una vez fue pacífico y próspero!

"¡Cállate!" Leone estaba tan enojada que golpeó la pared con una fuerza que causó un agujero enorme.

"¡HIYAAAAAH! ¡NO ME MATEN!" El hombre gritó como una pequeña niña por la furia repentina de la joven. Akame que solo se reservó a escuchar la conversación mientras estaba en completo silencio, detuvo a su amiga de arrancar la cabeza del noble con sus grandes garras.

"¡Espera Leone! No tienes por que ensuciarse las manos por escoria como él." La ex-miembro de 'Los Élite Siete' dijo a su amiga mientras ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Estás en lo cierto, Akame! ¡Es todo tuyo!" Leone exclamó con alegría, una vez más con su actitud desenfadada.

"No es necesario decir nada más." La joven con los ojos de color rojos carmesís levantó su katana y la apuntó en contra de su objetivo.

"Eliminar" dijo la asesina de cabello oscuro con una voz fría y sin piedad.

"¡E-ESPERA NO ME MA-!" Se escuchó un grito y la luna se puso de un color rojizo por la sangre que corrió esa noche y la que quedaba por fluir.

 _ **En el próximo capítulo Tatsumi y Mine pelearán codo a codo en contra del temible cazarrecompensas Krieg, ¿Será posible que puedan hacerle frente?, ¿Cuál será el resultado de la pelea?**_

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Mata al Cazarrecompensas (parte 1)

**Capítulo 7**

 **Mata al Cazarrecompensas (Parte 1)**

Mientras se encontraban de guardia por posibles refuerzos enemigos en una colina cerca de la mansión de Faubert. Tatsumi y Mine estaban discutiendo acerca de la promesa que él le hizo a ella acerca de nunca abandonarla a ella y al niño que esperaba. La pelirosa embarazada afirmaba que el joven asesino se sentía culpable por su embarazo y decidió quedarse a su lado por compasión. Tatsumi aseguró que era fue el caso y trató de consolarla. Sin embargo, ambos fueron interrumpidos por un cazarrecompensas llamado Krieg, y quien reconoció a Mine como una integrante de Night Raid, para reclamar la recompensa por su captura o muerte.

De repente el violento mercenario un árbol desde sus raíces con un golpe de su guadaña gigante.

"¡Les aviso a ustedes dos que no tienen oportunidad contra mí! " El hombre exclamó hacia los dos asesinos, quienes se sorprendieron ante tal demostración.

"Su arma es extremadamente peligroso, un golpe y estamos acabados" Tatsumi dedujo.

Mina entonces disparó varios tiros con Pumpkin en contra del cazarrecompensas, pero el hombre esquivó sus ataques sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Tch, ¡es muy rápido para un hombre de su tamaño!" La francotiradora dijo con frustración.

"Voy a distraerlo, así cuando él baje su guardia le disparas con todo lo que tengas, ok?" El joven asesino le propuso a su compañera.

"¡Entendido!" Mine estuvo de acuerdo con el plan de su novio. Tatsumi entonces invocó a Neuntote, una poderosa arma en forma de lanza. El joven logró esto por el dominio que logró sobre Incursio.

"¡Voy a cortarte como una zanahoria, pequeño mocoso! " Krieg gritó al lanzarse en contra del heredero de Incursio. Los dos peleadores chocaron sus armas a una gran velocidad, causando una potente onda de choque, Krieg hizo girar su guadaña para cortar Tatsumi por la mitad, pero el joven asesino logró esquivar el ataque del mercenario con reflejos increíbles y logró patearlo en la cara para enviar al hombre contra un árbol.

"¡Ahora Mine!" Tatsumi gritó a la joven francotiradora. Mine entonces recargó su teigu y lanzó un gran disparo en contra de Krieg. Sin embargo, usando su guadaña se las arregló para desviar el disparo de la asesina.

"¿¡Qué ha pasado!?" Tatsumi preguntó confundido ante lo que ocurrió.

"¡Mi disparo debía darle directamente!" La joven de largas coletas exclamó, igualmente confundida por la falla de su disparo.

"¡Bueno intento, chicos, pero se necesita mucho más para derrotarme! Lo que vieron fue mi carta del triungo, Deflector!" Exclamó el cazador. "Deflector puede desviar cualquier ataque directo que recibe mi teigu."

 _"Espera, es cierto que él utilizó su carta de triunfo, pero mi tiro era claramente más débil que mis tiros previos más poderosos. ¿Pero por qué?_ ' Mina se preguntó en confusión.

Krieg entoces hizo girar su guadaña varias veces y tiró abajo un grupo de árboles que provocó una gran nube de polvo. Mine al tratar de evitar la caída de árboles se lastimó su rodilla durante el proceso.

"¡Ah! ¡Mi rodilla!" exclamó la joven con dolor mientras el cazarrecompensas se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Mine trató de levantarse pero ella no podía pararse debido a su lesión. "Es tiempo para reclamar mi premio!" Krieg, gritó con emoción. Entonces, Tatsumi tomó ventaja de la situación utilizando la invisibilidad de Incursio y trató de acabar al violento hombre por detrás usando Neuntote. Sin embargo, Krieg detectó el intento de asesinato de Tatsumi y logró bloquear el repentino ataque con su temible arma. El portador de Incursio reaccionó rápidamente y con una tremenda fuerza le tiro un puñetazo en la cara que mando al cazarrecompensas directo al suelo.

"¡Mine!" Tatsumi se dirigió hacia donde se encontrabsa su compañera lesionada.

"Eso fue un gran golpe, chico! Krieg exclamó enfurecido, y quien no tardó demasiado en ponerse de pie, a pesar de que la fuerza del impacto rompió su nariz y le dislocó la mandíbula. El hombre, quien no parecía preocuparse por sus lesiones, se lanzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos contra Tatsumi, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, debido a que se centró en ayudar a su novia. El cazarrecompensas usando su guadaña le propinó un fuerte golpe al tórax de Tatsumi que lo envió volando decenas de metros de distancia, para suerte de Tatsumi, él logró cubríse contra el impacto con ambos brazos justo antes de recibir el ataque.

"Kuh!" Tatsumi trató de levantarse pero su cuerpo estaba completamente adolorid. El cazador de recompensas procedió entonces a acercarse al joven asesino. Mine inmediatamente disparó varios tiros contra Krieg tratando de proteger a su amante. No obstante, él hombre desvió todos los tiros con facilidad.

"¡Espera tu turno, pequeña! Déjame encargarme de él en primer lugar."

"¡Es hora de morir, muchacho! Exclamó el mercenario mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz y regresaba su mandíbula a su posición original.

" TATSUMI!" Mine gritó de manera desesperada al ver al mercenario acercarse lentamente a su novio y padre del bebé dentro de su vientre.

"¡Tenemos algunos problemas!" Lubbock exclamó al encontrar a Akame y Leone después de buscar en las decenas de habitaciones que tenía la enorme mansión. Ambas asesinas habían ido a deshacerse de las armas y las proviciones que Faubert escondía en el sótano.

"¿Pasa algo malo, Lubbock? Leone le preguntó al chico de cabello verde que tenía un rostro pálido.

"¡Mine y Tatsumi parece estar en problemas!, escuché ruidos y explosiones provenientes de la colina en donde los dos se encuentran."

"¿Está seguro de ello, Lubbock?" Akame le preguntó a su compañero. "Sí, también vi grandes nubes de polvo procedentes de allí." "¡Vamos a ayudarlos! — Exclamó Leona. " _Tatsumi, Mine. ¡Por favor estén bien!_ " Akame dijo internamente mientras los tres asesinos se dirigieron rápidamente a la colina donde sus compañeros estaban luchando por sus vidas.

* * *

 _ **¿Podrá Mine salvar a Tatsumi del temible Krieg?**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos el próximo capítulo!**_


	8. Mata al Cazarrecompensas (Parte 2)

**Capítulo 8**

 **Mata al Cazarrecompensas (Parte 2)**

"¡AGH! Creo que algunos de mis costillas están rotas, ¡pensar que incluso usando Incursio su ataque me haya causado este daño!" Exclamó Tatsumi, quién se encontraba tirado en el suelo tras el poderoso golpe que le propinó el cazarrecompensas llamado Krieg y quien aún no podía creer la fuerza del salvaje hombre.

"Eres muy hábil, muchacho. Sin embargo, no fuiste rival para mí y mi guadaña mortal!"

La francotiradora trató de levantarse para ayudar a su novio pero fue detenida por él mismo.

"¡Mantente lejos, Mine!" El chico de cabello castaño claro exclamó.

"Muy bien chico, voy a matarte primero y luego voy tener un poco de 'diversión' con tu chica antes de llevarla a la Capital para cobrar mi recompensa."

"¡No te atreves a tocarla, monstruo asqueroso! ", enfurecido por las palabras de Krieg; Tatsumi se levantó y trató de atacar el mercenario pero fue pateado en el pecho por el cazarrecompensas".

"¡GAAAAH!" el dueño de Incursio exclamó con dolor. Mine reaccionó poniendo su dos manos firmemente contra su pecho tocando donde se encontraba su corazón y despúes en su vientre.

"Tatsumi está tratando de protegerme y a mi hijo incluso cuando está en peligro mortal y yo todavía dudaba acerca de la promesa que me hizo..." Mine entonces recordó todos los momentos preciosos que compartío con Tatsumi: las misiones en las cuales estuvieron juntos, el día que la salvó a ella de una muerte segura, su confesión, los besos y la promesa que le hizo de criar juntos a su hijo. El pensamiento de perderle causó que lágrimas empezaron a formar en sus ojos.

"No es el momento para llorar!' Mine secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su vestido y se centró en formular un plan para salvar a Tatsumi. No paso mucho para que la llamada 'francotiradora genio' formulara un plan.

"¡Hey! ese chico de allí no en su lista de recompensa, por lo que él no tiene ningún valor para ti, verdad?" Mine di

"¿Huh? Es cierto, pequeña." El hombre dirigió toda su atención a su objetivo inicial.

"¡Entonces, ven por tu estúpida recomenpensa, cerdo!" La chica de largas coletas sacó su lengua e hizo gestos burlescos a Krieg para después dirigise el bosque cuesta abajo mientras cargaba su teigu.

"¡Nadie se burla de mí, mocosa!" El cazador de recompensas se enfureció por los gestos burlones de Mine y fue corriendo al bosque a perseguir a Mine.

"¡Mi-!" Tatsumi trató de gritar al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, pero su pecho estaba completamente adolorido. " _¡Maldición!_ ", el joven de ojos verdes color esmeralda no podía siquiera respirar bien debido que tenía unas costillas rotas."

"¡Una vez que te tenga en mis manos voy a matarte y llevar tu cuerpo sin vida a la capital para reclamar tu recompensa y gastarlo en alcohol, mujeres y todo lo que quiero!" Un enfurecido Krieg por provocación de Mine exclamó. La joven francotiradora recorrió el bosque cuesta abajo aguantando el dolor que le causó su lesión en la rodilla, pero después de un tiempo su rodilla no pudo resistir más y cayó al suelo. El hombre se acercó a la chica de pelo rosa que parecía incapaz de defenderse." ¡P-por favor no me hagas daño! ¡Estoy embarazada!" Mine, dijo llorando y sollozando. El hombre de repente se detuvo ante las palabras de la muchacha

"Oh bueno... Si es el caso, ¡te ayudaré a dar a luz ahora mismo! Krieg levantó su guadaña al instante, Mine aprovechó este momento y lanzó tierra directamente a la cara del mercenario.

"¡AH! ¡MIS OJOS, PEQUEÑA PERRA! " El hombre exclamó totalmente en cólera. "Ahora es mi oportunidad!" Mine exclamó mientras cargaba su teigu, que previamente había escondido en un arbusto cercano. Mine entonces tiró del gatillo de Pumpkin sin ninguna duda en su corazón.

"¡TOMA ESTO! ", Mine gritó esperando que el plan de ponerse ella misma en una situación extremadamente peligrosa funcionara. Krieg trató de protegerse con su carta de triunfo contra el tiro inminente de la francotiradora. Una ráfaga extremadamente poderosa provino del cañón.

"¡Q-que energía tan poderosa! " La fuerza del disparo de energía de Mine sorprendió tanto a la poseedora de Pumpkin como al mercenario.

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"el hombre gritó después de que el devastador disparo había superado su baza. Instantes despúes la temible guadaña y su dueño se desintegraron casi completamente por la explosión. Mine suspiró en alivio y entonces ella se sentó en el suelo para descansar de su lesión en la rodilla. Después de un corto tiempo, Tatsumi alcanzó el lugar donde descansaba su novia." ¡Mine! ¡¿Estás bien!?" " Mi rodilla me duele mucho, pero estoy bien..." Mine respondió.

"¿Cómo está el bebé?" Un preocupado Tatsumi preguntó; Mine tocó su vientre, pero no sintió nada malo o fuera de lo común. Creo que está bien...

"¡Gracias a Dios!, ¡estaba muy preocupado para ambos! No podría perdonarme jamás si algo algo malo te pasa a ti y a nuestro hijo!" El joven asesino dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Mine vio las lágrimas en la cara de su amado y supo inmediatamente que él fue completamente honesto acerca de la promesa que hizo." ¡Yo también estaba muy preocupada por ti, tonto! Mine trató de no llorar pero no pudo contener sus lágrimas y abrazó firmemente a su novio. La chica prometió a sí misma que ella no dudaría jamás de sus sentimientos por ella y su hijo.

"Mine... Estás apretando mis costillas rotas con tu abrazo." Tatsumi dijo con un poco de dificultad para respirar.

"¡Perdón, perdón! ¡No sabía eso!" La chica inmediatamente dejo de abrazar a su pareja.

"No te preocupes, además yo soy un chico fuerte, has olvidado?"

"Claro, claro. Lo que digas, tipo duro." Mine dijo mientras hacía una sonrisa traviesa.

¡Hey!, ¡Lo estoy diciendo en serio!"

"¡¿Tatsumi, Mine! Están bien!?" Una nerviosa Akame preguntó a sus compañeros, aunque se tranquilizó después de verlos que estaban riendo y platicando de manera alegre.

"¡Vimos una enorme rayo de energía desde lejos!" Un Lubbock todavía sorprendido por ese evento exclamó.

"Bueno, parecen estar bien ya que se están llevando como siempre". Leone estaba feliz de ver a la pareja y como interactuaban habitualmente.

Después de algunos momentos con sus compañeros de equipo, los dos jóvenes amantes fueron llevados por sus compañeros a un hospital ubicado en un pueblo cerca para atender sus lesiones. Mine tenía una esguince de la rodilla y algunas contusiones menores. El médico confirmó que su bebé no sufrió daños de cualquier tipo. Algo que alivió a todos ellos. Tatsumi sufrió cuatro costillas rotas y una hemorragia interna, pero nada de lo que podría poner en peligro su vida. Después de un día entero de descanso, todo el mundo volvió a la base de Night Raid y le explicaron de todo lo sucedido con detalle a su líder.

Najenda fue informada del resultado de la misión, del cazador de recompensas y su temible teigu, pero algo más llamó su atención.

"¿Por lo que me están diciendo el disparo de Pumpkin fue significativamente más fuerte que cualquiera de los anteriores?" Najenda preguntó con curiosidad.

"Sí, ha sido mi tiro más fuerte desde que tengo a Pumpkin".

"¡Fue un rayo de energía bastante poderoso, señorita Najenda! Lubbock exclamó con entusiasmo."

"¿Qué opina sobre eso, jefa?" Akame le preguntó a su superior.

"Hmm... tengo una teoría, está relacionado con el embarazo de Mein." La mujer del cabello plateado.

"¿Relacionados con mi embarazo?"

"¿Así es, sabemos que tu teigu reacciona por consiguiente cuán peligrosa es la situación que estás, cierto?" La pelirosa asintió con la cabeza.

"El caso es que no eras la única en peligro, Mine."

"¿Quiere decir que Pumpkin uso la energía espiritual del bebé?" Tatsumi le preguntó a su líder.

"Ese parece ser el caso según todo lo que ustedes me ha dicho."

"¿Pero, no será peligroso para mi bebé?" Mine preguntó preocupada.

"Bueno, nunca oí de alguien utilizar a Pumpkin estando embarazada, pero tú y tu bebé parecen estar perfectamente bien. Sin embargo, si alguien embarazada llegara a utilizar a Pumpkin varias veces sin descansar, es altamente posible que sería perjudicial para el usuario y el bebé". La ex general del Imperio teorizó.

"Ya veo..." Mine miró hacia abajo después de escuchar en palabras de su jefa." Creo que es momento de retirarse de la acción, voy a tomar buen cuidado de Pumpkin, Mine."

Mine entendió los posibles riesgos para ella y su bebé, pero era aún era difícil para ella dejar el campo de batalla después de años de lucha y cuán cerca estaban de ganar la guerra

"No te preocupes Mine!, te prometí que yo lucharé para ti y nuestro hijo con todo lo que tengo! Tatsumi dijo con una voz determinada.

"Pero no estás en condiciones de luchar ahora, chico duro" Leona le recordó el joven asesino.

"Bueno, eso es cierto... Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para recuperarme pronto!" Tatsumi respondió con optimismo

"¡Hey, no te olvides de nosotros!" Lubbock exclamó al sentirse ignorado por sus compañeros

"Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdan?" Akame no era la única que se sentía ignorada.

"¿Así se habla!, vamos a luchar juntos para crear un futuro donde Mine, su hijo y toda la gente pueda ser feliz!" Una motivada Leone exclamó con entusiasmo.

"Muchas gracias chicos" Mine sonrió a sus novio y amigos alentada por las palabras de apoyo.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos el próximo capítulo!**_


	9. Mata el momento

**Capítulo 9**

 **Mata el Momento**

Después de la misión en la cual Night Raid asesinó con éxito a Lord Faubert, así también como al peligroso cazarrecompensas.

Tatsumi y Mine pasaron los días siguientes recuperándose de sus respectivas heridas. Ambos se encontraban descansando en el sofá de la sala de estar mientras hablaban acerca de lo que les sucedido en la misión.

"¡Gracias Mine, realmente me salvaste!" exclamó el joven asesino.

"No me lo agradezcas, es lo menos que pude hacer después de que me salvaras en Kyorch."

"Bueno, creo que ambos estamos a mano. ¡Pero quiero que sepas que te salvaré cada vez que estés en peligro!" Tatsumi dijo con entusiasmo a su novia.

"¡Lo mismo va para mí!" la chica respondió alegremente. Ambos sonrieron, mientras que sus mejillas se pintaron de un tono rojizo. Instantes más tarde, los dos jóvenes enamorados se acercaron poco a poco y cuando sus labios estaban casi tocándose, Lubbock apareció de la nada y se sentó en el sofá entre los jóvenes amantes

"¿Qué quieres Lubbock?" Una molesta Mine le preguntó al chico de cabello verde que arruinó el momento especial entre ella y su amado.

"Hola Lubbock..." Tatsumi estaba también molesto pero curioso por lo que su amigo quería.

"¿Cómo se encuentran par de tórtolos?" Lubbock preguntó

"¡Estabamos perfectamente bien hasta que viniste!" La francotiradora de cabello rosado estaba aún molesta por la interrupción de Lubbock quién no hizo mucho caso a los reclamos de Mine.

"Hey Tatsumi, tengo algo que puedes leer mientras estás recuperándote!". Lubbock dijo a su compañero mientras que Mine los observaba con atención

"¿Qué es eso Lubbock?" Tatsumi le preguntó a su amigo con una expresión curiosa.

"No es nada, sólo 'entretenimiento especial' para hombres." -Dijo con una sonrisa mientras sostenía algo que parecía un libro. Mine entonces se dio cuenta con sus ojos de francotiradoras del tipo de libro que Lubbock le estaba mostrando a su novio: un manga erótico que tenía en su portada una chica de pelo rosa que curiosamente se parecía a ella y que llevaba puesto un revelador traje de sirvienta en una sexy pose, por suerte para los dos, Mine no logró ver esa semejanza.

"¡Lubbock! Deja de pervertir mi novio! ", la muchacha de largas coletas exclamó con furia en su voz.

"¡Pero un hombre tiene necesidades básicas que cumplir! ", respondió Lubbock a la muchacha enojada. Tatsumi quería estar de acuerdo con su amigo pero tenía miedo de la reacción de Mine.

"¡Él no necesita esas cosas, me tiene a mí para eso!" Mine reaccionó con una declaración impactante, ante lo cual ambos jóvenes reaccionaron con sorpresa ante las palabras inesperadas de Mine.

"¡Q-quiero decir que no es necesario para él, pero probablemente me necesita para esas cosas! Mine se dio cuenta de lo que ella dijo y trató de arreglarlo pero falló miserablemente, haciendo que su rostro se pusiera completamente rojo por la vergüenza.

"¡U-ustedes dos pervertidos me hicieron decir esas cosas!" La joven francotiradora que se encontraba roja como un tomate, exclamó enfurecida.

"¡Parece ser que una pervertida salió del closet!" Lubbock le sonrió de manera traviesa a su compañera, mientras que Tatsumi trataba de tranquilizar a su novia.

¡C-cállate!, tú eres el pervertido!, respondió Mine a lo que ambos asesinos rieron ante la explosión de cólera debido a la vergüenza de Mine.

"¡UGH, mi costillas!" Tatsumi se rió tanto que sus costillas lesionadas le dolieron debido a la constante movimiento

"Tatsumi, estás bien? " Lubbock le pregunto ó a su amigo."

"¡Te lo mereces, hmph!" La joven embarazada dijo con una expresión digna. Mine entonces susurró a su vientre donde su hijo por nacer se encontraba creciendo y desarrollando rápidamente. _"Si eres un niño espero que no seas un pervertido como tu padre. Sin embargo, él es un gran hombre y estoy seguro de que será un padre excelente."_ La futura madre sonrió con ternura ya que ella estaba muy feliz de estar con Tatsumi, así como también por llevar dentro de su ser un hijo suyo.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el Palacio Imperial de la Capital...**_

Una mujer joven con cabello muy largo de color azul cielo y ojos del mismo color se encontraba arrodillada ante un niño de aproximadamente doce años sentado en un trono de oro, y cuyo cabello y ojos eran de un color verde claro, mientras que a su lado tenía a un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años, con cuerpo regordete y de mirada maliciosa.

"Excelente oír que usted y su ejército se deshicieron de esas molestas tropas extranjeras, general, aunque tenemos problemas más graves en estos momentos." Dijo el niño, cuyo nombre era Makoto, el joven Emperador.

"¿Qué tipo de problemas su Majestad? "preguntó la joven mujer.

"Night Raid se encuentra en movimiento, mataron a uno de nuestros aliados más confiables, general", dijo el hombre regordete conocido como Honesto, el Primer Ministro y quien manipulaba a placer al joven Makoto, sin que este se diera cuenta.

"También escuché informes que uno de los cazadores de recompensas que trabajaba para nosotros desapareció hace una semana y no hay ni rastro de él hasta ahora."

"Ya veo... Así que Najenda y su pequeño grupo de terroristas están tratando de debilitarnos al deshacerse de nuestros principales aliados. ¡Como era de esperar de mi antigua rival!"

"Creo que es tiempo de visitar algunos de los campamentos del ejército revolucionario para pagarles el favor, así como también obtener importante información sobre la localización de Night Raid. ¡Una vez que los encuentre aplastaré a Najenda y sus amigos con mis propias manos de una vez por todas!", exclamó la mujer con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Gran idea general, como era de esperar de nuestra temible Esdeath!" El joven emperador exclamó con alegría.

"Agradezco su cumplido su majestad." La general del Imperio respondió respetuosamente. Al ir abandonando la sala del trono, ella habló con una voz confidente.

"Tatsumi... Una vez que elimine a Night Raid, iré a buscarte personalmente, y esta vez quieras o no, no te dejaré ir!" En ese momento el hombre conocido como Honesto sonrió malvadamente ante las palabras de la mujer sádica.

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Nos vemos el próximo capítulo!**_


	10. Mata la doble sorpresa

**Capítulo 10**

 **Mata la Doble Sorpresa**

Transcurrido un mes y medio después del asesinato de Faubert y la batalla contra Krieg. El Imperio mientras luchaba en varios frentes en contra del ejército revolucionario, empezó una intensa búsqueda por Night Raid conducida por la temible Esdeath y su grupo de Jaegers, debido a esto los miembros de Night Raid tuvieron que esconderse en las sombras durante algún tiempo, excepto Tatsumi, cuyas costillas y lesiones internas se encontraban casi completamente sanadas. Mine, ahora fuera de acción estaba cerca de los seis meses de embarazo, su vientre creció considerablemente y se puso más redondo, pero no sólo su vientre había sufrido cambios, sus caderas se ensancharon y sus pechos crecieron levemente.

Mine también experimentó una variedad de síntomas como antojos insuales, cambios de humor repentino y cosquilleos en sus pies. Un día la joven embarazada regresó de su chequeo mensual en uno de los hospitales de la revolución, esta vez fue acompañada por Leone y Lubbock. Los tres llegaron al escondite por la tarde, Tatsumi quien estaba descansando en la sala de reuniones debido a la fatiga de tener que participar en un montón de misiones de reconocimiento, fue el primero en darles la bienvenida. Leone fue con Akame a cocinar la cena mientras Lubbock se reunió con Najenda para discutir sobre los planes próximos de Night Raid.

"¿Cómo te fue en tu chequeo?" El chico de cabello castaño preguntó a su novia embarazada, que ahora llevaba puesto un corto camisón rosa con sus leggins negros debajo de este. Ella también habia dejado su largo cabello suelto dándole un aspecto maternal.

"¿Adivina qué?" Mine preguntó alegremente, más feliz que de costumbre, algo que su amante inmediatamente notó debido a que ella se había portado completamente dulce y cariñosa con él durante las últimas semanas.

"¿Qué es?" Tatsumi le preguntó con curiosidad.

"¡Voy a tener gemelos!" La joven embarazada exclamó con una sonrisa en el rostro y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

"¿Gemelos?" El joven asesino se mostró sorprendido por la declaración de la pelirosa.

"Sí, el doctor dijo que estoy esperando un niño y una niña!"

"¡Qué bien!, pero ¿cómo?"" Esta vez me hicieron más pruebas médicas. El doctor dijo que el segundo bebé estaba un ángulo inusual y la posición."

"¿Pero los dos se están desarrollando bien? Tatsumi preguntó con cierta preocupación.

"Sí, ambos están creciendo sanos, pero los médicos me recomendaron comer más para que los dos se puedan desarrollar sin problemas."

"¿Quieres escuchar sus latidos?" La joven de cabello rosado le preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro a Tatsumi, quien acercó su oreja sobre el vientre de su amada y tras concentrarse un corto momento, escuchó dos pequeños golpes sonando casi al mismo ritmo.

"¡Puedo oírlos!" El muchacho exclamó en sorpresa mientras su novia acariciaba con ternura su cabello desordenado. De repente, el joven notó algunos movimientos dentro del vientre de su novia.

"¡Se movieron! ¿Es bueno?"

"Sí, es totalmente normal. Los bebés comienzan a reaccionar a los sonidos externos en esta etapa del embarazo."

"Oirán mi voz?"

" Umm... creo que si."

"¡Hola a ustedes dos, mi nombre es Tatsumi y soy su padre!" Mine sonrió a su amante que estaba curioso por saber si sus hijos le escucharon.

"¡Yo también quiero un bebé! ¿Por qué no me prestas a Tatsumi para hacer uno?"Después de ver la exhibición de cariño de la joven pareja, Leone se puso celosa y sus instintos animales reaccionaron.

"N-nee san, ¿¡Pero que estás diciendo!?" el joven de cabello castaño se ruborizó ante la repentina proposición de la rubia.

"¡Absolutamente no!, ¡no te voy a prestar a mi novio bajo ninguna circunstancia! " La chica pelirosa respondió furiosamente a su compañera.

"Solo una noche y entonces puedes tenerlo todo lo que quieras, ¿sí?"

"¡Ya te dije que no!, además no vas a poder una sola gota de alcohol durante nueve meses!"

"¿Nueve meses sin una gota de alcohol?, ¡Eso es demasiado difícil para mí!" La joven de grandes pechos dijo al mismo tiempo que hacía un puchero.

"Oh bueno... Supongo que pasaré por ahora" Leone dijo resignadamente al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus brazos y los ponía detrás de su cabeza para despúes regresar a la cocina para ayudar a su amiga a preparar la cena.

A Lubbock también le dieron celos por la relación de sus compañeros de equipo y le pidió a Najenda que tuvieran no solo uno, ni dos, sino muchos bebés juntos. Sin embargo, como era de esperarse la líder de Night Raid rechazó su propuesta, pero esta vez ella le dio alguna leve esperanza que si la revolución triunfaba al final, ella podría considerar darle una oportunidad, que por supuesto motivó en grana manera al chico de cabello verde. Durante la cena, Akame obligó a Mine a comer mucha carne para que pudiera tener hijos fuertes y sanos. Mine se negó inicialmente a la petición de la chica de cabello oscuro y ojos color rojo carmesí, pero sabiendo que necesitaba alimentarse correctamente, no tuvo otra opción mas que aceptar. Terminada la cena, Tatsumi se fue a dormir temprano porque estaba demasiado cansado por todas las misiones que tuvo que realizar. Mine se entristeció por que lo estaba haciendo por su causa, así que pensó una manera de recompensarlo por todos sus esfuerzos.

Una fuerte tormenta comenzó al exterior de la base secreta después que Mine y el resto se fueran a dormir. Mine se despertó a medianoche y se dirigió silenciosamente al cuarto de su pareja, para despúes llamar a su puerta.

"¿Quién es?" Un somnoliento Tatsumi preguntó con curiosidad por saber quien estaba tocando a esta hora de la noche.

"Yo, Mine "

"¿Mine?" El joven preguntó mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

"¿Puedo dormir contigo?, los bebés y yo no podemos dormir a causa de la tormenta" La pelirosa dijo mientras le hacía ojos de cachorro a su amante.

"Ok, pasa" El muchacho de ojos color verde esmeralda dijo para despúes de bostezar ruidosamente. Tatsumi estaba demasiado soñoliento que no se dio cuenta que Mine sólo llevaba su camisón sin nada debajo de él. Un par de minutos después de llegar a la cama, la joven embarazada comenzó a masajear la amplia espalda y musculosa de su amado para luego susurrarle cosas dulces al oído, pero su novio no reaccionó a ninguna de sus acciones.

"¿Tatsumi?" Mine entonces escuchó los ronquidos del padre de sus bebés, ya que estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente. La joven se molesto un poco por esto, pero decidió dejarle descansar el resto de la noche, por lo que ella planeó hacer algo especial para él al día siguiente.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	11. Mata tu Fantasía

**Capítulo 11**

 **Mata tu fantasía**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:** este capítulo contiene lemon (contenido sexual explícito) entre Mine y Tatsumi, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer este tipo de contenido, te recomiendo que evites leer este capítulo._

A la mañana siguiente, Tatsumi se despertó tarde y se dio cuenta de que su no novia no estaba en la cama junto a él, por lo que pensó que ella se había ido a su cuarto a causa de sus fuertes ronquidos. Despúes de bañarse, se puso algo de ropa y se dirigió rumbo a la cocina para desayunar algo. Al ir caminando por el pasillo el joven asesino escuchó algunos ruidos provenientes de la cocina.

"Buenos días Tatsumi ~ " Al entrar a la cocina del escondite del grupo, la dulce voz de su novia lo saludó. Tatsumi entonces vio que Mine estaba preparando el desayuno, mientras vestía un revelador atuendo de sirvienta que tenía un escote pronunciado, falda corta y medias largas blancas.

"¿Mi-mine?, ¿Po-por qué llevas eso puesto!? ", preguntó un sonrojado y sorprendido Tatsumi.

"Quiero compensarte por todo el esfuerzo que has hecho en los últimas semanas por mí~" La pelirrosa de largas coletas contestó alegremente y ligeramente ruborizada.

"¿Pero estás cómoda llevando eso puesto?" el muchacho de ojos color verde esmeralda preguntó a su amada nerviosamente mientras trataba de ocultar su rubor.

"Bueno... debo admitir que al principio me sentía incómoda usando este atuendo, pero creo que me veo bonita y sexy, ¿no crees ~? " Mine preguntó a su novio mientras daba un giro que hizo que su corta falda se levantara un poco y Tatsumi alcanzara a ver la ropa interior rosa que llevaba puesta, así como también darse cuenta que ella no estaba usando un sostén debido a los movimientos de sus pechos que habían crecido las últimas semanas debido a su embarazo.

Tatsumi que todavía estaba confundido por esta situación tan repentina, no pudo dar una respuesta a Mine, sin embargo su lenguaje corporal decía otras cosas.

"¿Dónde están los demás? ", tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación, el joven asesino preguntó por el resto de sus compañeros de equipo

"Se despertaron temprano por la mañana y fueron a la ciudad por suministros y medicinas, por lo que supongo volverán al atardecer, así que tenemos todo este tiempo para nosotros dos ~ "

El chico de cabello color café avellana se sonrojó bastante ante el atrevido comentario de su compañera.

"¿Por cierto, las sirvientas no son una de tus fantasías sexuales?" La francotiradora preguntó sin rodeos.

"¡¿C-cómo sabes eso!? " Nerviosamente preguntó el chico de campo.

"Porque descubrí algunos cómics eróticos debajo de tu cama. Al principio yo estaba disgustada por eso, pero luego leí algunos para encontrar qué es lo que los hombres encuentran interesantes sobre ellos y note que la mayoría de esos cómics para pervertidos tienen sirvientas en ellos, por lo que supongo que es tu principal fantasía sexual."

"¿Eso significa que puedo tener mis cómics de vuelta?" Tatsumi preguntó a Mine, quien se llevó la palma de su mano a su cara ante el comentario de su novio.

"¡No! ¿Por qué quieres mantener aquellos cómics eróticos cuando yo puedo cumplir esa fantasía? La chica de coletas exclamó frustada .

Tatsumi entonces se dio cuenta de que su novia tenía razón, era una fantasía cumplida, sólo que mucho mejor, ya que era la chica que amaba la que estaba vestida como sirvienta. Aunque todavía era extraño para él ver de manera repentina a su novia embarazada con un atuendo tan provocativo.

"¿Es porque estoy embarazada, así que me veo gorda para ti, cierto?" Mine dijo con tristeza al ver la dubitativa cara de su pareja.

La chica de cabello rosa entonces se dio vuelta para evitar que Tatsumi viera las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

"¡Pensé que me verías atractiva! pero parece que todavía prefieren mujeres delgadas con pechos más grandes como las que aparecen en esos cómics perver-"

"¿¡Kyah!?", exclamó Mine en sorpresa al sentir que Tatsumi la abrazaba por la espalda y envolvía sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su creciente vientre.

"T-Tatsumi..." Mine dijo en un tono suave mientras que su amado acariciaba con ternura su vientre.

"Eso no es verdad... En realidad me he sentido sexualmente más atraído a ti estas últimas semanas, algo que es extraño para mí y que me daba miedo de que me odiaras si te dijera eso, debido a que tu cuerpo está pasando por muchos cambios..."

"¿En serio? " Mine preguntó sorprendida pero muy feliz de que su amado la encontraba atractiva aún estando embarazada, en eso ella sintió que algo duro estaba presionando contra su trasero por lo que reaccionó con gran rubor en sus mejillas.

"Parece que alguien está muy feliz allí abajo ~" Tatsumi reaccionó con sorpresa por las palabras de su novia y rápidamente se alejó de ella avergonzado por lo sucedido instante atrás.

"¡Lo-lo siento! ¡Me deje llevar por el momento, lo juro!" El portador de Incursio, cuya cara se encontraba totalmente roja, exclamó arrepentido.

"Está bien... De hecho yo quería que reaccionaras así ~ " Mine entonces lo miró con una expresión traviesa que le recordó el por qué se había enamoró perdidamente de ella: el lado dulce y juguetón que ella tenía. Los dos amantes entonces se dirigieron a la sala de estar, mientras iban agarrados de las manos y procedieron a sentarse en el sofá. Después de verse a los ojos ambos amantes comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Mientras se estaban besando Tatsumi dirigió su mirada al escote de Mine y se dio cuenta de que sus pezones eran visibles a través de su blusa. El muchacho entonces le preguntó la razón de por qué ella no estaba usando un sujetador.

"Mis pechos han crecido un poco más, así que casi todos mis sujetadores se han vuelto incómodos." Mine respondió mientras lentamente se quitaba la mitad superior de su atuendo que dejó sus senos y vientre expuestos. Después de ver el el redondo y desnudo vientre de su amada, Tatsumi sintió una mezcla de felicidad y orgullo varonil de saber que ella llevaba dentro de sí a su descendencia, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que ella estaba un poco incómoda por la apariencia actual de su cuerpo.

"No te avergüences Mine, tu cuerpo es perfecto así como es." Tatsumi dijo con una gran sonrisa que causó que su pareja se sonrojará y su corazón latiera fuerte.

"¡Sabes que yo siempre te amaré no importando si estás gorda o no!" El muchacho exclamó y dirigió una sonrisa juguetona a su amada.

"¡Baka Tatsumi! ¡Por qué tenias que arruinar tu momento épico de hombría!, protestó la joven, causando que ambos se rieran de esto. El joven de cabello marrón entonces comenzó a besar y masajear suavemente el vientre de su novia provocando que su sensible piel sintiera cosquillas.

"¿Oye Mine, los bebés saben que estamos haciendo 'cosas pervertidas' en este momento?" Tatsumi le preguntó con curiosidad mientras miraba los hermosos ojos rosados de la chica que pronto se convertiría en madre.

"Hmm... No lo creo, pero creo que ya saben que eres un pervertido." La muchacha de cabello rosa dijo traviesamente. "¡Pero lo que estamos haciendo fue idea tuya! ", el joven asesino trato de justificarse a sí mismo.

"Bueno, ambos aceptamos hacerlo~" Mine le dedicó una sonrisa seductora al futuro padre quién empezó a tocar los pequeños pechos suaves y redondos de la chica para luego masajear lentamente sus sensibles pezones, causando que Mine dejara salir gemidos cortos y lindos.

La joven de baja estatura, queriendo que su amado no fuera el único que disfrutara, procedió a quitarle su playera y masajeó sus desarollados pectorales. Mientras él estaba tocando los pechos de Mine, Tatsumi liberó una de sus manos y lentamente la colocó debajo de su falda masajeando la piel suave de sus muslos. Mine entonces abrió sus piernas un poco más para que su amante pudiera utilizar sus dedos para frotarlos contra su entrepierna a través de la tela de su ropa interior. Una excitada pelirrosa entonces agarró el miembro viril de su novio con una de sus manos y procedió a masturbarlo con fuerza hasta que se puso duro como una roca, haciendo que el joven comenzara a jadear de placer.

Mientras que ambos estaban disfrutando mutuamente de los cuerpos de su pareja, Mine le pidió ayuda a su compañero para acomodarse en una postura cómoda para continuar con su ritual de amor. Tatsumi entonces ayudó a su novia a subirse en el sofá, Mine entonces se puso de a cuatro con sus los brazos y las rodillas y con un cojín como soporte para su vientre, para dárle una vista completa de su trasero cubierto por las bragas rosas que llevaba puestas. En eso, la pequeña francotiradora empezó a sacudir a su trasero juguetonamente invitando a su amado quién se excitó por su acto de sensualidad.

Mine, que se sentía un poco avergonzada por esto, pensó que era algo que Leone haría, a pesar de eso, ella se sentía muy feliz de que su amante se excitara por sus movimientos eróticos. Tatsumi quien se colocó sobre sus rodillas, agarró las pequeñas pero redondas y firmes nalgas de su novia y frotó su miembro erecto contra ellas causando que Mine gimiera y jadeara, después de algún tiempo de hacerlo observó que sus bragas se pusieran húmedas así que procedió a frotar su miembro viril contra su área genital, causando que la pelirrosa se excitara aún más y gritara de placer. Una Mine totalmente abrumada por las acciones de su novio y cuyo cuerpo estaba ardiendo de excitación quería ir aún más allá.

"Más..." dijo la chica mientras jadeaba pesadamente.

"¿Está realmente segura, Mine?" Preguntó Tatsumi un poco preocupado por su amada y las criaturas que llevaba dentro.

"Sí, los bebés y yo vamos a estar completamente bien."

"Bueno, ¿me dices si voy demasiado rápido y fuerte, okay?"

" ¡S-sí!", la joven embarazada empezó a temblar, pero no por el miedo, sino por que estaba muy contenta de recibir dentro de su cuerpo y alma al muchacho que amaba profundamente. Tatsumi entonces hizo a un lado las bragas de Mine, agarró sus caderas y lentamente introdujo a su miembro viril lentamente dentro de su vagina.

"¡HYAAAAAAAN~! Mine dejó escapar un ruidoso gemido al ser penetrada por su novio. Tatsumi quien se encontraba igualmente excitado por los gemidos fuertes de Mine, comenzó a pujar y mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante. Ambos estaban gimiendo y jadeando de placer con cada empuje realizado.

"¡TE AMO TATSUMI!"

"¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO, MINE!" Tan pronto como Tatsumi se iba venir dentro de Mine. Akame repentinamente entró en la sala de estar con su katana haciendo que ambos se congelaran en estado de shock.

"Escuché algunos gritos y pensé en que ustedes dos estaban en peligro..." la chica de ojos de color rojo carmesí y largo cabello negro no estaba totalmente segura de lo que estaban haciendo sus compañeros de equipo.

"¡Oh mi Dios!, parece que atrapamos a estos dos en acción! ", Leone tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro."

"¿P-por qué están ustededs aquí tan pronto? ", preguntó Mine completamente avergonzada.

"Akame se dio cuenta de que no traía con ella la lista de los suministros necesarios, poco antes de llegar a mercado de la ciudad... ", dijo la mujer rubia un poco molesta y resignada. Después de unos momentos, Lubbock y Najenda hicieron su aparición en la sala de estar y observaron que Mine llevaba puesto un uniforme de sirvienta y Tatsumi se encontraban con poca ropa puesta, también se dieron cuenta de que ambos se encontraban ruborizados y con gotas de sudor en sus cuerpos.

"¡Miss Najenda, vamos a participar en esos tipo de actividades!, le puedo sugerir una gran variedad de ropa sensual y posiciónes sexuales debido a mi gran conocimiento sobre este tema en particular!"

"Lubbock."

"Sí, jefa!? ", Najenda que estaba completamente en silencio, golpeó a su subordinado sin advertencia alguna. El joven de cabello verde claro quedó tirado en el suelo con un rápido golpe en la cabeza, causando que Leone se burlara de su camarada caído, a su vez que la asesina de ojos rojos no se inmuto ante esto. La joven pareja intentó escapar de la sala en silencio, pero fueron detenidos por su líder, cuya aura de enojo que emitía alrededor de sí misma paralizó a la joven pareja de novios.

"¡Ustedes dos están en grandes problemas!" La líder de Night Raid exclamó con ira. "¡Ambos lo sentimos, líder! ¡Nos dejamos llevar por nuestros instintos y pensamos que iban a volver hasta el atardecer!" El joven de ojos verdes trató de calmar a su superiora sin resultado alguno.

"¡No me importa! ¡Ustedes dos fueron sorprendidos teniendo sexo en la sala de estar, así que ambos van a ser castigados en consecuencia por haber roto las reglas!" La mujer de cabello plateado exclamó enfurecida.

"¡N-no me puede pegar porque estoy embarazada! " La joven de cabello rosado exclamó nerviosa.

"Ya lo sé, pero eso no me evita que te de otro tipo de castigo, ¿cierto Mine?" La mujer del brazo róbotico y el parche en su ojo derecho dijo con una sonrisa aterradora, haciendo que la pareja novios se abrazaran el uno al otro aterrados y con lágrimas cómicas en sus ojos.

"¡UWAAAAAAAH! "¡KYAAAAAAAH!" Ambos amantes gritos al mismo tiempo que Najenda castigaba a los dos por comportamiento inapropiado y además les dio una advertencia de que si los encontraba de nuevo haciendo actividades indecorosas, el castigo iba a ser más severo.

Después de sus respectivos castigos, tanto Mine como Tatsumi prometieron ser más cautelosos acerca de sus actividades amorosas.

Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo candente jejeje.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


	12. Mata el desarrollo inesperado

**Capítulo 12**

 **Mata el Desarollo Inesperado**

Después de unas largas y agotadoras horas de parto, Mine finalmente dio a luz a dos bebés saludables, un niño y una niña en uno de los hospitales del ejército revolucionario. La joven madre estaba descansando en una de las camas de hospital, mientras Tatsumi estaba sentado en una silla junto a ella.

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora mismo, Mine? ", preguntó el joven padre.

"Aún me siento cansada de dar a luz a estos hermosos bebés." Mine dijo tiernamente mientras sostenía a los mellizos en sus brazos y quienes estaba profundamente dormidos. Tatsumi se sentía extremadamente feliz y aliviado por el exitoso nacimiento de sus hijos.

"Parece que ambos heredaron tu cabello café y despeinado. ", la joven sonrió al ver las cabezas de los recién nacidos.

"Apuesto a que Schelia tendrá tus grandes y hermosos rosa ojos." Tatsumi dijo al ver a la bebé que estaba envuelto en una cobija rosa.

"Bueno , una vez que abran sus ojos lo sabremos. Por cierto, en dondé están la jefa y los demás?"

"Bueno, Najenda todavía está reunida con algunos generales del ejército revolucionario en el cuartel general donde la acompañó Lubbock. Akame y Leone están preparando una fiesta muy especial para nuestro regreso a la base."

"No puedo esperar para que todos conozcan a los mellizos." Mine dijo con una voz suave.

"¿Quieres cargar a uno de ellos en tus brazos?" La joven pelirrosa preguntó a su amado.

"P-puedo?" preguntó un inseguro Tatsumi.

"Eres su padre, ¿no es así?"

"Es sólo que se ven tan frágiles y delicados..."

"No tengas miedo, sostén a uno de ellos"

Tatsumi entonces procedió a acercarse a la joven madre y cuidadosamente recibió al pequeño envuelto en una cobija azul.

"Así que él es mi hijo... ¡Tenerlo en mis brazos me hace sentir muy feliz y orgulloso de ser padre!"" Después de verlo de cerca, predigo que crecerá y se convertirá en un apuesto y fuerte joven como yo!", dijo el joven padre con gran entusiasmo

"¡Je, tan humilde como siempre!"la muchacha de ojos rosados le sonrió traviesamente a su novio

"También vaticino que Schelia será autoritaria y de lengua filosa como su madre."

"¡Hey!" La joven madre protestó

"¡Solo era un broma, ella va a ser una chica linda y dulce como tú!"

"¡Puedes apostar por ello!". Mine exclamó con confianza. Los nuevos padres entonces se rieron mientras tenían a sus hijos en sus brazos como una nueva familia. De repente y sin previo aviso, fuertes ruidos y gritos se escucharon dentro del hospital.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando afuera?" Preguntó Mine confundida y preocupada.

"Ten al bebé, voy a ver lo que está sucediendo". Justo cuando Tatsumi iba a agarrar el pomo de la puerta, un impacto poderoso envió al joven asesino directo al suelo.

"¡Tatsumi! ", Mine gritó después de ver a su novio herido.

"¡FINALMENTE TE ENCONTRÉ!" — Exclamó una mujer joven y alta de larga cabellera azul claro.

"¿¡Esdeath!? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?"

"Leí algunos informes acerca de tu afiliación con Night Raid, así que investigué si esto era cierto y parece ser que es así por lo que estoy muy decepcionada de ti, Tatsumi...

"Tú, que me había prometido a nunca abandonarme, me traicionas con esta niña terrorista."

"¡Yo nunca prometí tal cosa!" Tatsumi intentó levantarse pero la temible general de hielo lo inmovilizó congelando sus brazos y piernas.

"¡GAH! ¡Déjame ir!" El joven asesino exclamó con dolor.

"¡Deja de lastimar al padre de mis hijos, mujer malvada!" Una desesperada Mine gritó mientras sostenía con fuerza a los mellizos.

La general del Imperio entonces centra su atención en los bebés y su joven madre, quien no representaba amenaza alguna debido a su estado actual después de dar a luz hace tan sólo unas pocas horas.

"Por lo que veo tuviste dos hijos con esta chica, pero no se parecen en nada a ti, Tatsumi, ambos son feos como su madre." Esdeath dijo de manera despectiva.

"¡¿Qué dijiste sobre mí y mis bebés, perra helada!?" La pelirrosa exclamó enfurecida ante el comentario de Esdeath.

"¿Eres a mí a quién quieres, cierto? llevame a mí, pero dejalos a ellos en paz." Tatsumi vio que la madre de sus hijos no estaba en condición alguna para escapar, a su vez que él se encontraba totalmente inmovilizado, por lo que el joven asesino se dio cuenta de que la mejor opción para proteger a Mine y sus hijos era que convencer a Esdeath de que el se iría con ella a cambio de que no le hiciera daño alguno a sus seres amados, a lo cual la joven madre protestó pero Tatsumi le aseguró que todo estaría bien.

"Tú vienes conmigo pase lo que pase, pero me temo que no puedo dejar ir a esa chica y sus criaturas" La mujer de cabello azul claro dijo fríamente.

"¿Pero que dices? ¡Qué no ves que estan totalmente indefensos!"

"Esa mujer es un miembro actual de Night Raid y debe ser castigada por sus crímenes contra el Imperio, mientras que esas pequeñas criaturas, no puedo dejarlas vivir ya que siempre van a recordarte sobre su existencia."

"¡No olvides que perteneces a mí y a nadie más!""

"Te lo ruego, por favor no los lastimes!", Tatsumi trató otra vez de convencer a la "Reina de Hielo".

"Muy bien... solo por ser tú, les voy a dar el privilegio de una muerte rápida y sin dolor." Tatsumi se congeló por un corto momento debido a las crueles palabras de la mujer, pero después de un instante se enfureció.

"¡NUNCA TE VOY A PERDONAR SI LE HACES DAÑO A MI FAMILIA!" El joven asesino dirigió una mirada llena de odio a la temible general del Imperio."

¡Sí tanto te preocupas por ellos, voy a dejar que tengas todos los niños que quieras conmigo!"

"¡NO QUIERO TENER NADA CONTIGO, MUJER DEMENTE!" Tatsumi contestó lleno de ira ante la propuesta de la general más poderosa del Imperio.

"¿Por qué eres tan grosero conmigo, Tatsumi? Supongo que tendré que enseñarte buenos modales una vez que te lleve de vuelta al Palacio Imperial." Esdeath dijo al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una seria mirada a su amado con sus fríos pero profundos ojos azules. Tatsumi entonces vio que Mine sostenía firmemente sus recién nacidos y trataba de consolarlos ya que ambos habían comenzado a llorar.

"¡MALDICIÓN! ¡No puedo proteger a nadie porque sigo siendo un debilucho!" Frustradamente dijo Tatsumi mientras Esdeath se acercaba a sus seres queridos.

"Siempre los voy a amar, mis dulces angelitos..."dijo la joven madre mientras lágrimas caían de sus expresivos ojos, a su vez que les daba una sonrisa cálida a los mellizos. Tatsumi que estaba en completo estado de shock y sin poder moverse, vio desesperado cómo la sádica mujer se preparaba para terminar con la vida a su amada y sus hijos.

"Hora de decir adiós a tu "familia"

"¡DETENTE!" Exclamó un desperado Tatsumi mientras la temible general de hielo usando su temible Teigu creó afiladas lanzas de hielo y las dirigió en contra de Mine y los mellizos.

" NOOOOOOOOOO!" El joven asesino gritó en desesperación completa al ver como salpicaba sobre su cara.

Luego, todo fue completamente oscuro y silencioso. Tatsumi se despertó en medio de la noche bañado en sudorfrío y jadeando pesadamente. "¡Que horrible pesadilla, parecía muy real!"

"¿Tatsumi...? Una somnolienta Mine lo miró con una expresión de curiosidad.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" La joven embarazada pregunta mientras mechones de su largo y sedoso cabello rosado caen de su frente y hombros.

"Estoy bien, sólo tuve un mal sueño... "

"¿No querrás decir una pesadilla?"

"Sí, pero nada para preocuparse por ello..." dijo el chico de ojos verdes tratando de ocultar lo alterado que se encontraba por la pesadilla que tuvo momento atrás.

"Umm... Ya veo, vamos a ir a dormir, entonces." Mine inmediatamente abrazó fuertemente a su novio y colocó su mano sobre su vientre. Tatsumi que sintió la vida de sus dos hijos dentro de ella, logró relajarse y conciliar el sueño.

"Necesito volverme más fuerte si quiero protegerlos" el muchacho dijo en sus pensamientos antes de volver a dormir con Mine.

A la mañana siguiente, Tatsumi se despertó temprano de la cama siendo extremadamente cuidadoso para no hacer ningún sonido que despertara a su novia.

"Tatsumi~", dijo la chica dulcemente mientras dormía profundamente, algo que causó una sonrisa al joven de cabello castaño. Mientras caminaba hacia el campo de entrenamiento fuera de la guarida. Tatsumi vio a una mujer de largo cabello negro blandiendo su letal katana con increíble velocidad y precisión.

"¿Akame? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?" El heredero de Incursio preguntó curioso por saber la razón por la cual su compañera estaba despierta y entrenando tan temprano en la mañana.

"..." La chica de ojos color rojo carmesí no respondió nada, aunque su mirada más seria y melancólica que lo habitual la delataba.

"¡Se trata de Kurome, cierto?" Tatsumi intuyó.

"..." Una vez la joven asesina se abstuvo de responder a la pregunta de su compañero.

"No pasa si no quieres hablar de ello."

"No, es sólo que he oído que su salud mental se ha ido deteriorando en las últimas semanas, así que ella debe estar pasando por mucho dolor." Akame dijo con tristeza y preocupación en su voz.

"Kurome es una chica fuerte como tú, así que estoy seguro que ella estará bien." Tatsumi dijo con una sonrisa optimista que le regresó los ánimos a la antigua miembro del Imperio.

"Creo que tienes razón..." Dijo Akame, mientras su rostro se veía más visiblemente relajado debido a las alentadoras palabras de su compañero.

"¿Y qué hay sobre ti? ", la joven mujer también estaba curiosa por saber que era lo que le preocupaba al portador de Incursio.

"No pude dormir bien debido a una pesadilla que tuve." Respondió Tatsumi.

"¿Algo relacionado con Mine y los bebés?"

"Sí, en ese sueño fui totalmente incapaz de protegerlos contra Esdeath..."

"Ya veo..." La asesina de cabello oscuro entendió la preocupación de su compañero de equipo.

"¡Necesito ser mucho más fuerte para poder proteger a todo el mundo, pero aún no sé cómo hacerlo! El joven asesino dijo con frustración.

"No te preocupes, estoy bastante segura de que encontraremos una manera, por ahora vamos a entrenar para mantenernos en forma."

"Gracias Akame". El chico de cabello castaño agradeció a su compañera.

"No tienes que darme las gracias, todos en Night Raid siempre vamos a ayudarnos los unos a otros, cierto?" Akame dijo con una sonrisa cálida y genuina.

¡Cierto! ¡comencemos con nuestro entrenamiento!", Tatsumi exclamó decidido a ser más fuerte

"Prepárate, porque no iré fácil en contra de ti, Tatsumi." Akame dice mientras blande su teigu, la temible y letal katana conocida como Murasame.

¡Yo tampoco me contendré, Akame!" Tatsumi entonces activó Incursio, la armadura teigu que no solo le otorga grandes capacidades defensivas y ofensivas, sino que le permite invocar a la podersa lanza llamada Neuntote.

 _"¡Mine, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño a ti y a nuestros hijos, te lo juro con mi vida!"_

 _"Kurome... Prometo que seré una para darle una muerte honorable, mi querida hermana menor."_

Ambos asesinos reafirmaron sus promesas y juraron a sus seres queridos cumplirlas antes de que se lanzaran el uno contra el otro y chocaran sus armas con una fuerza y velocidad descomunales.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en las afueras de la Capital...**_

"¡N-no voy a decirte nada, perra!", un soldado del ejército revolucionario que se encontraba herido en el suelo gritó a una cierta mujer de largo cabello azul.

"Me vas a dar información clave sobre la localización de Night Raid y a cambio te concederé una muerte rápida y honorable, de lo contrario, morirás dolorosamente lento como todos sus compañeros de allá." Esdeath dijo con una voz fría pero apasionada apuntando con su espada a un montón de decenas de cadáveres de soldados con heridas profundas y miembros amputados.

"¡Púdrete, psícopata de mierda! ", el valiente soldado respondió a la temible mujer con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro.

"Ya veo... Entonces eliges una muerte lenta y dolorosa" dijo la general imperial con un tono despiadado. Instantés después, horribles gritos se escucharon a varios metros de distancia.

"Los soldados del Ejército Revolucionario son más duros de lo esperado, no aflojan la lengua aunque yo les ampute sus extremidades lentamente." Esdeath dijo tras torturar y asesinar al soldado que se negó a hablar.

"General, hemos estado en dos diferentes fortalezas y torturado a decenas de soldados, pero ninguno de ellos dijo tener información relevante sobre la localización de Night Raid." Un joven de estatura promedio de cabello rubio y ojos de color dorado dijo.

"Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo hasta que uno de ellos hable."

"Con todo respeto general, si seguimos atacando más campamentos de la armada revolucionaria, se prepararan con más hombres y no será tan fáciles de sorprender." Respetuosamente dijo a su superior el joven que tenía un par de alas de ángel en su espalda.

"Tienes razón Run, pero no podemos renunciar tan fácilmente." -Respondió la voluptuosa mujer. Mientras tanto, un joven de estatura por encima del promedio, de cabello azul oscuro corto y ojos del mismo color que su pelo, estaba de pie mirando al horizonte, lejos de la masacre que sus compañeros realizaron momentos antes.

"¿Está bien, Wave?, Run le preguntó al ex miembro de la marina de guerra imperial, quién parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Ah, sí estoy bien..." Respondió el joven cabizbajo.

"Pareces algo angustiado." Ran le dijo a su camarada.

"Estaba pensando en la delicada situación de Kurome, la he visto un poco mejor de salud estos últimos días, aunque aún me preocupan los problemas que ha sufrido mentalmente."

"Ya veo, te preocupas mucho por ello, tal vez es amor?" Preguntó con una gran sonrisa el antiguo maestro.

"¿P-por qué me preguntas eso tan de repente? E-ella es una buena amiga para mí y nada más!" El chico de ojos azul oscuro se ruborizó ante la repentina pregunta de su amigo.

"Seguro... con solo verte puedo deducir lo muy enamorado de ella que te encuentras."

"¡Hey! ¡E-eso no es cierto!" Una vez más y sin éxito, Wave trató de ocultar sus sentimientos.

"Ustedos dos dejen de platicar, alguien viene." Interrumpió la joven general a sus subordinados. Los tres guerreros se prepararon para el combate, pero bajaron sus armas tan pronto vieron que la persona que se acercaba a ellos era sólo un soldado del ejército imperial. El soldado del imperio que se encontraba montado a caballo se acercó a Esdeath y a los dos Jaegers.

"General Esdeath, tengo un importante mensaje del primer ministro Honesto." El mensajero entregó una carta a la general del Imperio, quien agradeció al hombre antes de que se marcharse.

" El primer ministro quiere que vuelva a la capital inmediatamente." La Reina de Hielo dijo tras leer el mensaje incial de la carta.

"¿Huh? Debe ser muy importante si el primer ministro quiere verla inmediatamenta."

"Parece ser que el General Budo junto a su ejército y con el apoyo de algunos nobles y políticos planean un golpe de estado contra él." Esdeath dijo que después de leer la carta entera

"¡¿El General Budo!?, ¿pero que él no pertenece a un linaje de guardianes leales al Imperio?" Preguntó un alarmado Wave.

"Puede que esté siendo controlado por alguien o es lo suficientemente estúpido para pensar que su golpe de estado va a ser exitoso y beneficioso para el Imperio en esta etapa de la guerra contra los rebeldes."

"Yo creo que alguien debe estar detrás de esto...", el joven rubio expresó sus dudas.

"¿Pero quién?" el antiguo miembro de la Marina de guerra le preguntó a su compañero.

"Syura."

"¿El hijo de Honesto?"

"Sí, yo creo que el es quien está detrás de esto." Ran dijo con confianza.

"¿Pero por qué traicionaría su padre?"

"Piénsalo, Wave. Es porque quiere el poder para sí mismo".

" Hmm... Es una posibilidad que no podemos descartar. Pero sin importar quién esté detrás de esto habría un caos total en el Imperio con una guerra civil sumada a la actual revolución contra." Wave dijo con una apariencia visiblemente nerviosa en su rostro."

"¿Qué va a hacer respecto a esto, general?" Ran, quien tenía era curiosidad por saber los pensamientos de Esdeath sobre este asunto, preguntó a su superior quien se mostró impávida ante este acontecimiento.

"¡No dejaré a nadie perturbar a este imperio, incluso si eso significa que tenga que luchar contra el General Budo, Syura o quien se atreva a oponerse a mí!" Esdeath exclamó con una mezcla de emoción y seriedad.

"¿Parece que no tenemos otra opción más que apoyar a la general, cierto Wave?"

"Me temo que tienes razón, pero mientras el Imperio se encuentre en peligro, yo apoyaré incondicionalmente a la general Esdeath." Wave dijo entusiasmado.

"Gracias ustedes dos." La joven mujer agradeció a sus subordinados por su apoyo incondicional.

"¿Pero qué va a pasar con Night Raid?", preguntó el muchacho de cabello azul oscuro

"Ya que yo me encargaré personalmente con el asunto del primer ministro, ustedes dos junto a Kurome estarán a cargo de la búsqueda y captura o eliminación de los miembros de Night Raid, hasta que me haga cargo del problema actual.

"¡Entendido, general!" Ambos Jaegers aceptaron sin dudar las órdenes de su superior.

"¡Las cosas se han puesto bastante interesantes!" Exclamó la temible general más fuerte del Imperio, mientras tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos el próximo capítulo mis queridos lectores!**_


	13. Mata el Plan Malévolo

**Capítulo 13**

 **Mata el Plan Malévolo**

Mientras regresaba a la capital imperial montada en su bestia dragón, Esdeath se dio cuenta de grandes grupos de soldados desplegados en las afueras de la capital. Sin embargo, notó que esos soldados no pertenecían a las fuerzas del ejército revolucionario.

"Así que deben ser tropas del General Budo..." pensó la joven general, quien sabía que el ejército de Budo consistía en soldados de élite que eran entrenados mediante los métodos más rigurosos y brutales, sin embargo, le eran completamente leales a él.

"¡Que interesante! No puedo esperar para luchar contra todos ellos!" Esdeath exclamó con total emoción.

 _"Sin embargo, tengo que dirigirme directamente en el Palacio Imperial en primer lugar, si las tropas de Budo se encuentran en las afueras de la capital, entonces eso significa que él debe estar reunido con el primer ministro y el emperador"._ La joven mujer reflexionó.

Al arribar al Palacio Imperial, la mujer de largo cabello azul claro, observó que uno de los guardias del palacio estaba esperando su llegada en uno de los frondosos jardines que rodeaban la enorme y ostentosa estructura.

"General, el primer ministro Honesto y el emperador Makoto le están esperando en la sala de reuniones, están discutiendo con el Gran General Budo sob-"

"No hay necesidad de que me des información innecesaria, voy a dirigirme directamente a la sala de reuniones." Esdeath le dijo al soldado.

Tan pronto como la temible 'Reina de Hielo'entró en la habitación, el ambiente se volvió completamente tenso.

"¡Esdeath está aquí!" Exclamó con alegría Makoto, el joven emperador quien asumió el trono ante la 'inesperada' muerte de sus padres.

" Es un placer, su Majestad." Esdeath le agradeció al chico de cabello verde.

"¡Nuestra fiel y querida general Esdeath ha llegado! Ahora mismo estábamos discutiendo con el gran General acerca de las razones de por qué debo renunciar a mi cargo para evitar una guerra civil, aun cuando él prometió serle fiel al Imperio justo como su linaje se comprometió desde hace varias generaciones." Honesto exclamó con una tono burlesco al hombre de armadura.

"¡La crisis actual del Imperio es una situación que usted mismo creó en primer lugar, primer ministro!" Budo exclamó airadamente en contra del viejo hombre.

"¡Tal vez si no fueras un general incompetente, nuestro Imperio no tendría problemas con esos molestos rebeldes!" El obeso hombre respondió mientras señalaba con su dedo índice en contra del General Supremo.

"¡No trate de excusar sus actos de corrupción y maldad, Ministro honesto!" Budo una vez más protestó contra las acusaciones de Honesto

"General Budo, estoy tan decepcionado de usted... Nunca pensé que nos traicionaría." El joven de cabello verde dijo con una mirada triste en su rostro.

"Emperador de Makoto, usted está siendo manipulado por este hombre, ¿no se da cuenta?" El gran General le dijo al chico".

"¡No lo escuche su majestad, está tratando de engañarte!" Honesto le advirtió a Makoto.

"¡Dejé de engañar al emperador, Primer Ministro!" El hombre de gran estatura y complexión robusta exclamó airadamente al mismo tiempo que golpeó la mesa con gran ira, causándole una gran grieta.

"¿Vio eso, querido emperador? ¡Este hombre resuelve todo con violencia!"

"Sí lo vi, primer ministro. ¿Y nuestra querida Esdeath tienen que decir sobre este asunto?" El joven emperador le preguntó a la sádica mujer

"Lucharé contra todo aquel que se oponga a este imperio, no me importan las razones por las cuales lo haga, su Majestad" La general dijo con frialdad.

"Hmm... Supongo que una próxima guerra civil es completamente inevitable." Honesto dijo al mismo tiempo que tenía una falsa expresión de tristeza en su cara regordeta.

"Tengo una gran idea para resolver este conflicto." Un hombre moreno de alrededor de treinta años, de cabello blanco y ojos verdes, dijo al entrar en la sala de reuniones.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Syura? Debe ser una idea bastante buena si te atreves a interrumpir esta reunión crucial." Honesto dijo un poco sorprendido por la repentina aparición de su hijo

"Estoy muy apenado por interrumpir la reunión, emperador Makoto, padre, generales Budo y Esdeath. Pero no pude evitar oír esta conversación tan importante."

"¿Cuál es tu idea, hijo de Honesto? " El hombre de armadura preguntó molesto.

"Tengo la solución perfecta resolver este asunto. Propongo un duelo para decidir de una vez por todas quién es el general más fuerte del imperio!"

"¡¿Un duelo entre Esdeath y Budo!?" Preguntó el niño emperador con gran curiosidad

"¡Es correcto! La manera más justa para evitar un conflicto mayor y la sangre que se derramaría en las calles de nuestro bella capital!" Exclamó el hombre de cabello blanco.

"¡Eso suena genial, hijo de honesto!" Dijo el chico peliverde sonriendo con alegría.

"¡Excelente idea, Syura! No esperaba menos de mi primogénito!" El hombre corrupto exclamó con orgullo.

" Gracias a ambos, estoy verdaderamente agradecido por sus palabras." Syura respondió ante los halagos del emperado y su padre, no sin antes echarle una mirada tanto a Esdeath como a Budo para observar sus impávidas reacciones.

"¿Qué piensan de nuestros dos generales acerca de esto?" El emperador Makoto preguntó.

"Bien por mí, ¡voy a disfrutar luchar en contra de un oponente digno!" La temible mujer exclamó mirando el rostro inquebrantable del Gran General.

"¿Si tiene la confianza para iniciar un golpe de estado por sí mismo, esto no debería un problema para usted, cierto General Budo?" Honesto le preguntó al hombre de armadura mientras sonreía malignamente.

"No tengo ningún problema, porque después de ganar este duelo, me encargaré personalmente de ejecutare." El poderoso militar respondió con una voz seria y firme.

"¡Tal confianza puede ser la causa de su caída, general!" El primer ministro dijo con un tono desafiante e intentando provocar a Budo, quien sólo lo observó de vuelta con una fuerte mirada.

"¡Está todo decidido entonces, el duelo entre 'Los dos más fuertes del Imperio' tendrá lugar mañana en el Coliseo!" El joven Makoto estaba muy emocionado por la próxima batalla.

Esdeath y Budo entonces se retiraron del cuarto de reunión al mismo tiempo que cruzaron miradas desafiantes. Por su parte, Syura, quién caminaba de regreso hacia su habitación, fue acompañado por un grupo de cinco figuras encapuchadas que lo siguieron mientras hablaba.

"No puedo esperar hasta que la loca de hielo y el viejo cascarrabias se destruyan mutuamente!" El joven dijo antes de echarse a reír maniáticamente.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer después de esto, Syura?" Preguntó una de las figuras encapuchadas con una voz femenina juguetona.

"Con ambos fuera de mi camino y con mi padre de mi lado, voy a proceder a deshacerme de ese chiquillo molesto. Después de eso, voy a traicionar a mi viejo y convertirme en el gobernante supremo de este imperio!" Syura exclamó con una sonrisa malvada, haciendo que sus compañeros sonrieran de forma maquiavélica junto a él.

* * *

 ** _¿Cuál será el resultado de la crucial batalla a muerte entre los dos generales más poderosos del Imperio? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Night Raid ante tal acontecimiento_ _? ¿Quienes serán las figuras encapuchadas junto a Syura, y qué papel desempeñarán en su maligno plan?_**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Nos leemos el próximo capítulo mis queridos lectores!**


	14. La Batalla Entre los Dos Más Poderosos

**Capítulo 14**

 **La Batalla de los Dos Más Fuertes del Imperio**

Unas cuantas horas después de la impactante noticia acerca de la inesperada batalla entre Esdeath y Budo, los líderes de la armada revolucionaria, tomaron la decisión de ser cautos respecto a esta noticia, pero preparados y listos para entrar en acción en caso de que algo extraordinario sucediera, durante o después del enfrentamiento.

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto en la base de Night Raid..._**

Una joven pareja que pronto se convertirían en padres se encontraba descansando en el sofá en la sala de estar. Tatsumi, queriendo ser más fuerte para proteger a Mine y a sus hijos, todos los días entrenaba muy duro con Akame, Leone y Lubbock. Los tres lo llevaron al límite de sus habilidades y resistencia, el joven asesino se encontraba completamente agotado.

Mine por parte, tejía ropa para sus gemelos, al mismo tiempo que ella también descansaba su espalda, esto debido al aumento de peso de sus bebés que crecían y se desarrollaban muy rápido dentro de su vientre durante las últimas semanas.

"Eso fue realmente brutal..." El joven de cabello castaño dijo mientras estiraba su agotado cuerpo.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento?" Mine le preguntó a su amado. "¡Mentiría si dijera que Akame, Leone y Lubbock se contuvieron al pelear conmigo!" Tatsumi exclamó. Después de escuchar su respuesta, Mine suavemente colocó la cabeza de su novio en sus piernas y comenzó a jugar con su cabello desordenado, haciendo que el joven se relajase debido a esto, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los latidos y movimientos de su hijos dentro del vientre de su novia.

"¿Sabes? ¡Schelia y Kirai va a ser muy afortunados de tenerte como su padre!" La chica de largas coletas rosas le dijo a Tatsumi alegremente.

"¿Tú crees?" Preguntó el muchacho de ojos color verde esmeralda.

"¡Claro!, realmente te has convertido en un gran hombre." Mine exclamó con una gran sonrisa y un ligero rubor en su mejillas.

"¡También serán realmente afortunados de tener una cariñosa y dulce madre como tú!" Tatsumi exclamó, haciendo que Mine se ruborizara por el comentario de su novio, por lo que procedió a darle un un beso a Tatsumi que le hizo sentir realmente feliz de tener a la chica de cabello rosado a su lado.

 _"Mine, hay algo que quiero decirte, pero no encuentro las palabras para decirlo ahora..."_ Tatsumi quería proponerle matrimonio a Mine y convertirse en una familia, pero no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría ella debido a su embarazo, así que pensó que esperar era la mejor opción. De repente, Najenda entró a la sala para informar a la pareja sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

"Ustedes dos, lamento interrumpirlos pero tenemos noticias muy importantes. " La ex general del Imperio dijo, causando que la joven pareja la escuchara con atención.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué tipo de noticias?" Una curiosa Mine le preguntó a la mujer de cabello plateado.

"El emperador Makoto ha anunciado que Esdeath y Budo pelearan a muerte para decidir de una vez por todas quién es el más fuerte de los dos mañana en el Coliseo." La líder de Night Raid le dice a sus dos subordinados.

"¿Esdeath y Budo van a luchar uno contra el otro? Tatsumi reaccionó totalmente sorprendido por el anuncio. "¿Pero no supone que están en el mismo lado?" La chica de coletas preguntó todavía conmocionada por la impactante noticia

"Existían fuertes rumores acerca del General Budo planeaba un golpe de Estado para deshacerse del Primer Ministro Honesto, pero al parecer, el Emperador Makoto logró evitar una guerra civil al organizar un duelo a muerte en el que Esdeath y Budo van a luchar para decidir el futuro del imperio"

"Eso suena muy sospechoso." Tatsumi dijo con confianza.

"Lo sé, pero esto esto ya ha sido confirmado por nuestras fuentes más confiables. " La mujer del brazo robótico explicó.

"Hmm... El primer ministro debe estar planeando algo." Mine dedució.

"O tiene algo un as bajo la manga que es incluso más poderoso que Esdeath y Budo". Najenda teorizó al mismo tiempo que sacaba un puro de su bolsillo para fumar, pero al acordarse que Mine estaba embarazada decidió guardarlo.

"¿¡Más poderoso que ellos"!? La joven pareja exclamó en shock por la sorpresiva suposición de su superior.

"Así es."

"¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Son el dúo invencible del Imperio!" Mine preguntó, todavía en shock por las palabras de la ex-general imperial.

"Es sólo una teoría... Pero es posible que pueda estar escondiendo algo de todos, incluido el Emperador, así como Esdeath."

"¿Qué es lo que podría esconder?" Preguntó el castaño con mucha curiosidad.

"Creo que se trata del Teigu Supremo." La mujer del parche respondió a su subordinado.

"¿El 'Teigu Supremo'?" Tanto Tatsumi como su novia estaban intrigado por saber.

"Es posible que el legendario primer emperador haya creado y desarrollado una teigu con poderes inimaginables en secreto, y cuya existencia haya sido descubierta recientemente." Najenda inquirió.

"Eso suena posible. ¡Aunque tarde o temprano tendremos que luchar contra Esdeath, Budo o la dichosa teigu suprema y derrotar al imperio, así que tenemos que estar preparados para ese momento!" El joven asesino exclamó con gran entusiasmo, causando sorpresa en Najenda quien sonrió ligeramente ante la motivación del muchacho.

Mine igualmente se motivó por el entusiasmo de su novio. Sin embargo, ella se sintió preocupada de que algo malo le pudiera suceder a su novio y padre de sus hijos.

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente en el Coliseo Imperial..._**

Decenas de miles de almas esperaban con gran expectativa la lucha entre los dos generales más fuerte del Imperio, entre los espectadores se encontraban Wave y Ran, ambos Jaegers regresaron a la capital tan pronto como se enteraron de la impactante noticia de la batalla entre ambos generales. Los dos se encontraban acompañados por Kurome, quien estaba casi recuperada de sus heridas.

"Todavía no puedo creer que la general accedió a participar en tal espectáculo que pondrá en peligro el Imperio si uno o ambos mueren en esta pelea..." El ex marino dijo a la vez que tenía una mirada tensa en el rostro.

"Bueno, tú sabes que la general nunca se negaría a una batalla contra un rival tan poderoso como el General Budo, además ella ya sabe que alguien está detrás de esto." Run le mencionó a su compañero preocupado.

"Lo sé, ¡pero eso no es una forma correcta de traer paz al imperio!" El joven de cabello azul marino dijo con frustración en su voz.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Wave, lamentablemente en esta situación no podemos hacer nada, solo podemos esperar que nuestra general salga con bien de este espectáculo retorcido y podamos poner fin a estos actos una vez que acabemos con la revolución." Ran dijo a su compañero, quien se tranquilizó ante las palabras del rubio, pero cuya preocupación seguía latente.

Mientras tanto, la chica de cabello oscuro y ojos azules que sostenía una bolsa de caramelos dirigió su atención a la parte central de las gradas del Coliseo donde se encontraba el emperador, se dio cuenta de que el joven estaba acompañado por el Primer Ministro y su hijo.

"¿Estás bien, Kurome? Wave, todavía preocupado para salud de la muchacha de la cual se había enamorado, preguntó.

"Estoy bien, Wave." La hermana menor de Akame dijo con dulzura, mientra le sonrió a su compañero, causando que el peliazul se ruborizara en un instante. Kurome entonces dirigió su atención a un llamativo grupo de cinco personas, dos chicas y tres hombres que caminaban con algo de prisa por los pasillos de la arena.

"¿Y esos quiénes son?" El antiguo miembro de la marina le preguntó a su compañero.

"He oído que son un grupo de mercenarios bajo las órdenes de Syura, los cuales se dedican a 'cazar' y liquidar a poseedores de teigus imperiales o a quién el desee, todo con el permiso de su padre." Ran le respondió a su amigo.

"¿Un grupo de mercenarios contratados para deshacerse de usuario de armas imperiales?"

"Sí, se hacen llamar Wild Hunt." El joven rubio dijo con un rostro serio al observar que el mencionado grupo se acercaba hacia donde ellos se encontraban sentados.

Una vez que pasaron cerca de los tres Jaegers, Kurome pudo sentir un aura asesina procedente de todas ellas, pero principalmente del tipo que parecía un samurai.

"Son peligrosos." Kurome dijo con una voz baja y sin emociones manteniendo firmemente su bolsa de caramelos.

"¿En serio? A mi me parecen un grupo de bichos raros." El joven del mar se refirió a los miembros de Wild Hunt con una expresión relajada."

"Su aparición no es un indicativo de cuan peligrosos son, Wave". Ran le dijo con un tono reflexivo a su compañero Jaeger.

"Bueno, puede que sea el caso, pero a mi me parecen que solo son un grupo de fenómenos, especialmente ese payaso obeso y horrible."

Después de que el hombre vestido como un payaso logró escuchar las palabras de Wave, éste se volvió y se dirigió de manera furiosa hacia los tres Jaegers.

¿¡Qué has dicho sobre mí, mocoso!?" Enfurecido por las palabras del joven, el hombre gordo cuestionó a Wave, quién se mostró desafiante ante la reacción del hombre.

"Tranquilo Champ, no hay necesidad de reaccionar de esta manera por las palabras de estos punks". Una niña con pelo rubio corto y vestida como Alicia de 'Alicia en el País de las Maravillas' dijo con desdén para calmar al furioso payaso.

"¡Pero ese chico se ha burlado de mí! ¡Merece un castigo adecuado!". Después de observar la continua actitud hostil del payaso, la hermana menor de Akame empezó a desenfundar su katana conocida como 'Yatsafusa'. Sin embargo, ella fue detenida por Run antes de que pudiera desenfundarla totalmente.

"Pido disculpas por las palabras de mi compañero, él quiso decir que los payasos son divertidos." El segundo a cargo del grupo de Jaegers dijo respetuosamente al hombre ante la sorpresa de Wave y Kurome.

"¡Pensé que me estaba insultando! ¡Bueno, algunos payasos pueden causar miedo, pero ninguno de ellos ama a los dulces e inocentes niños como yo lo hago!" El obeso hombre exclamó con naturalidad.

 _"Que tipo tan escalofriante..."_ Pensaron los tres Jaegers al mismo tiempo.

"La batalla está por comenzar, Syura debe estar esperándonos". El espadachín llamado Izou le dijo a sus compañeros mientras recordaba la imagen de la joven cuya teigu era una espada de aspecto peligroso. El grupo entonces se dirigió a las gradas donde Syura esperaba ansioso para que diera inicio la batalla que él organizó y que iba a dar comienzo a su malvado plan.

"¡La próxima vez voy a castigar esos tipos tan malos!" El payaso pedófilo exclamó con ira

"¡Pero si ambos chicos son realmente guapos!" Exclamó con un tono alegre la chica conocida como Cosmina.

"Voy a 'divertirme' con la pequeña chica linda la próxima vez que la vea!" El hombre conocido como Enshin exclamó mientras sacaba su lengua

"Realmente no son mi tipo, pero tal vez su sangre es sabrosa." Dorothea exclamó con una sonrisa traviesa pero malvada.

"Aún cuando eramos más que ellos, una pelea contra ellos ahí mismo habría sido una mala idea." Izou dijo con una voz firme y seria.

"¿En serio, señor samurai? Preguntó en tono burlesco el ex pirata al espadachín.

"Esos tres son parte de los Jaegers, un grupo especial de usuarios teigu bajo el mando del Esdeath." Izou respondió en su habitual comportamiento tranquilo y reflexivo.

"Bueno... Una vez con ambos generales fuera del camino, vamos a deshacernos personalmente de esos tipos junto con Night Raid y todo aquél que se atreva a arruinar los planes de Syura." Exclamó con confianza la pequeña rubia. Sin embargo, la alquimista tenía otros planes en mente.

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto, en la arena del Coliseo..._**

Dos personas se encontraban frente a frente, ambos con miradas desafiantes y auras extremadamente poderosas y temibles.

"¡Mi cuerpo no puede dejar de temblor de la ansiedad de luchar a muerte contra ti, gran General Budo!" Una joven mujer de pelo azul muy largo y ojos del mismo color exclamó en completa emoción.

"General Esdeath, ¿Estás consciente que esto es una especie de trampa organizada por Honesto y su hijo, verdad?" El alto y musculoso hombre de armadura preguntó a la joven mujer.

"Es correcto, sin embargo no me puedo negar a luchar contra un rival digno como tú. Me da igual si esta pelea fue organizada por el hijo del primer ministro Honesto o quien sea." La temible 'Reina de Hielo' dijo con una sonrisa malévola a Budo, quién se mostró impávido ante la reacción de Esdeath.

"No me importa si peleas para defender a Honesto o por motivos personales, ¡Para mí solo eres un obstáculo para eliminar el mal y la corrupción que aqueja este gran imperio!" El gran general exclamó dispuesto a pelear para salvaguardar el Imperio que juró proteger desde que era un niño.

"¡Ese es el espíritu, Budo! como ya has de saber, no mostraré ninguna misericordia en nuestro combate!" La joven de larga cabellera azul dijo con entusiasmo al mismo tiempo que desenvainaba su espada.

"Si es el caso entonces, yo tampoco mostraré ninguna misericordia para quien apoya el régimen podrido de Honesto." El general de armadura respondió con una voz muy seria y firme.

 _Ambos generales se prepararon para un enfrentamiento de proporciones épicas. Una feroz batalla que causaría grandes cambios en el Imperio, así como a la actual revolución._

* * *

 ** _Espero les haya gustado este capítulo._**

 ** _¡No olviden que cualquier comentario, consejo o crítica constructiva es bienvenido!_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


	15. Una Nueva Misión

**Capítulo 15**

 **Una Nueva Misión**

La batalla entre los dos generales más fuertes del Imperio fue una lucha de proporciones épicas que dejo anonadó a todos los presentes en el coliseo. Trozos enormes del hielo y poderosos ataques de relámpago dejaron prácticamente destruida la arena en su totalidad.

El Gran General Budo se encontraba seriamente herido con su teigu Adramelech y armadura severamente dañados, y con su brazo izquierdo y pierna derecha completamente destrozados, producto de la lucha sangrienta. Entretanto, Esdeath había perdido su ojo derecho y una de sus manos, así como algunas heridas internas que a la mujer sádica parecían no preocuparle.

La clave de la victoria de Esdeath fue la espectacular combinación de sus habilidades, aunque el general Budo fue capaz de contrarrestar sus potentes ataques de hielo, así como su capacidad de congelar el tiempo, fue tomado por sorpresa por la carta de triunfo de la reina de hielo, un ataque temible que nadie, excepto Budo pudo verlo, pero fue completamente incapaz de reaccionar en él.

"El ganador de la batalla es la General Esdeath!" Exclamó el joven emperador Makoto, causando la euforia de la enorme multitud que había presenciado la épica lucha, la cual empezó a corear el nombre de Esdeath, quien agradeció amablemente a la audiencia. Aun así, dentro de sí misma, se sentía un poco insatisfecha por las grandes expectativas que tenía de este combate a muerte.

"Muy bien, ahora es tiempo para darte una muerte honorable, general Budo." Dijo la mujer joven mientras preparaba un ataque con sus poderes para terminar con la vida del gran general quien se encontraba resignado a morir.

"Espere, general Esdeath" Justo cuando la joven mujer le iba a dar muerte a Budo, esté parada por las palabras del emperador joven.

"Sí, Vuestra Majestad?"

"No mate al General Budo. El Primer ministro y yo hemos decidido que su castigo de traición será vivir el resto de su vida con la humillación de su derrota y exiliado para siempre de este gran Imperio que su linaje había prometido proteger por generaciones."

Tras escuchar esto, ambos generales quedaron sorprendidos por la decisión. Sin embargo, Esdeath no reclamó, y siguió la orden del emperador para después dirigirse a la enfermería dentro de las instalaciones de la arena de lucha.

Entretanto, Honesto dio instrucciones en secreto a algunos guardias imperiales bajo su mando.

"Saquen al general Budo de aquí, asegúrense de que no muera por pérdida de sangre, recojan lo que quedó de su teigu y echarle encima la frontera con el reino occidental." Ordenó el regordete hombre antes de que llegara su hijo a la carpa dentro del palco donde se encontraba.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer respecto a los hombres bajo el mando? ellos han jurado lealtad hasta su muerte, padre." Preguntó Syura, quien igualmente se mostraba sorprendido por la decisión de su padre y el emperador.

"Tú y vuestro nuevo grupito de raros encárguense de esos sucios traidores."

"Con mucho gusto, padre." Una sonrisa llena de maldad apareció en el rostro del joven hombre de tez morena.

Una vez en la enfermería, Esdeath fue atendida para sus heridas. Ran, Wave y Kurome arribaron deprisa para conocer el estado de salud de su superiora.

"¡¿General, está bien!?" Wave preguntó con gran preocupación.

"No se preocupen por mí, solo sufrí unas cuantas heridas. Solo necesito descansar un par de días para recuperarme." Contestó tranquilamente la mujer de larga cabellera azul cielo, quien ahora tenía una venda sobre su ojo y un torniquete envolviéndole el final de su brazo y donde solía estar su mano.

"¿Unas cuantas heridas? ¿Sólo un par de días?" El joven ex-miembro de la marina preguntó desconcertado después de oír la respuesta de su líder diciéndole que sus graves heridas no eran nada de consideración.

"Y qué piensa hacer respecto a vuestro ojo y mano perdidos, general?" El rubio cuestionó con curiosidad a la joven mujer.

Después de un momento breve tras observar donde se encontraba su mano desaparecida, la mujer joven pensó en algo para instantes después y para sorpresa de todos, regenerar una mano de hielo con su teigu, el extracto de la bestia de hielo demoniaca.

"Veré qué puede hacer respecto a mi ojo derecho. Entretanto, les encargo a ustedes tres vigilar a Syura y su grupo, sin olvidar que Night Raid podría estar planeando algo." Después de oír el nombre del grupo de asesinos, la imagen de Akame vino a Kurome, quién recordó que tenía que acabar con la vida de su hermana mayor debido a la traición que ésta cometió en contra del Imperio.

"¡Entendido, general!" Los tres Jaegers aceptaron su nueva misión

Un par de horas después del enfrentamiento entre ambos generales, las tropas imperiales leales del General Budo que se encontraban en las afueras de la capital imperial recibieron la noticiosos de la derrota y exilio subsiguiente de su superior procedieron a dirigirse al palacio imperial para saber su estado y ubicación, pero fueron interceptados por el hijo del Primer ministro y su grupo de mercenarios.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Un soldado veterano preguntó al hombre de piel morena.

"¿Pareces ser el segundo al mando, dime dónde te tienes escondido al general Budo?"

"¡No sabemos donde se encuentra, e incluso si lo supiéramos no se lo diríamos a un mocoso obstinado como tú que piensa que puede hacer lo que quiere!" El hombre exclamó apoyado por sus compañeros.

"¿Es en serio? ¡No sabes cuanta risa me causa tu respuesta. Al menos mi padre y yo no somos escoria traidora como ustedes!"

Provocados por la actitud desafiante del hijo de Honesto, las tropas leales de Budo entonces rodearon a Syura y al resto de miembros de Wild Hunt y se colocaron en formación de ataque.

"¡Por actos de traición en contra el Imperio todos ustedes van a ser ejecutados aquí mismo!" Syura exclamó.

"¡Muerte a los verdaderos causantes de la crisis del Imperio!" Respondieron los soldados desafiantes.

"¡Tiempo de divertirse, muchachos!" Syura le ordenó a los miembros de Wild Hunt quienes se prepararon para luchar.

Un grupo de soldados entonces se lanzó en contra de los mercenarios. Izou, un hombre de mediana edad y con aspecto de samurái desenvainó su katana nombrada 'Kotetsu' y con un movimientoapenas perceptible, desmembró a varios hombres, incluso cuándo llevaban armaduras pesadas en cuestión de segundos.

Mientras tanto, Cosmina, una chica de grandes anteojos y atuendo de ídolo de j-pop, activó su reliquia imperial conocida como 'Heavy Pressure' para destruir los órganos internos de un grupo de soldados mediante poderosas ondas sónicas, los cuales se acercaban para atacarla a sus espaldas.

Dorothea, una bruja alquimista con un atuendo muy similar a Alicia en el país de las maravillas, así como Champ el payaso pedófilo, utilizaron sus teigus 'Absordex' y 'Dado Leaguer' para absorber la vida y quemar una docena de hombres, respectivamente.

Syura entonces utilizó su teigu 'Shambhala' para desaparecer con algunos soldados y reaparecer instantes después con sangre en sus manos.

Después de algunos momentos, las decenas de soldados leales a Budo fueron exterminados por Syura y su grupo.

"¿Aquellos eran las tropas de élite del Imperio?" Preguntó confundida Cosmina.

"¡A mi me parecieron un montón de debiluchos!" Champ exclamó con una voz burlesca.

"Supongo que se encontraban desmoralizados por la derrota de su general." Dedujo Izou con una expresión serena.

"¡Como fuera, no fueron rivales para nosotros!" Enshin dijo mientras sacaba su lengua.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora, Syura?" Preguntó con curiosidad la chica alquimista.

"¡Vamos a buscar a Budo para acabar con su existencia de una buena vez, entonces nos encargaremos de esa perra loca de Esdeath mientras se encuentra débil y recuperándose de sus heridas. Por cierto Dorothea, ya sabes donde está mi padre escondiendo el definitivo teigu?"

"Todavía no, pero lo sabré muy pronto~" Dijo traviesamente la alquimista de cientos de años de edad con aspecto de niña debido a sus retorcidos experimentos.

"Bueno, porque una vez que consiga poner mis manos en él, ¡voy a destruir completamente al Ejército Revolucionario y cualquiera quién ose oponerse a mí!"

Wild Hunt entonces empezó a interrogar a algunos oficiales imperiales para saber sobre el paradero de Budo. Syura y su grupo no se dieron cuenta de que eran observados desde el aire por un hombre alado de cabello dorado.

 _ **Esa noche en el cuartel de Night Raid...**_

Después de recibir las noticias del resultado de la batalla entre Esdeath y Budo; los altos mando del Ejército Revolucionario decidieron que era hora de que Night Raid entrara de vuelta a la acción.

Esa misma noche todos los miembros del grupo de asesinos se reunieron en la sala principal para planear la siguiente misión.

"Tenemos información nueva de nuestros informantes sobre el gran general Budo, después de su derrota ha sido exiliado del Imperio por traición" Najenda le explicó a su subordinados.

"¿Exiliado? ¿Pero por qué?" Preguntó Mine mientras se encontraba sentada al lado de Tatsumi.

"Parece ser que el primer ministro quiere que sea un ejemplo debido su traición en contra del Imperio. De todas maneras, uno de nuestros espías se ha infiltrado entre los imperiales y nos ha dado la ubicación exacta donde planean dejar al general Budo a su suerte."

"¿Dónde?" El chico de cabello café claro preguntó a su superiora.

"Cerca de la frontera con el reino occidental."

"Ya veo..."

"Vuestra misión consistirá en rescatar al general Budo para interrogarle para que nos de información clave acerca de las fuerzas Imperiales."

"Hmm... Puede ser que se trate de una trampa." La chica de ojos color carmesí sospechó tras analizar la situación.

"Lo sé Akame. De cualquier forma, no podemos dejar pasar esta gran oportunidad de obtener información valiosa para la Revolución." La ex-general del Imperio le dijo a la espadachina mientras fumaba uno de sus cigarillo con una expresión ligeramente impasible.

"¡Muy bien, prepárense para salir!" El general anterior del imperio ordenó a sus allegados.

"¡Wohoo! ¡Ya me estaba entumiendo!" Leone exclamó con gran entusiasmo.

"¡Entendido Miss Najenda!" Dijo Lubbock alegremente a la mujer que amaba.

Mientras todo el mundo preparaba para la misión, Mine se puso ansiosa por la peligrosa misión en la que su novio y padre de sus pequeños iba a participar.

"¿Me prometes que volverás con bien?" La chica embarazada le pregunto a su amante con una expresión de preocupación.

"¡Lo prometo!" Tatsumi exclamó con una gran sonrisa a la vez que colocaba su mano derecha sobre el grande y redondo vientre de su amada con la intención de tranquilizarla.

"¡Más te vale!" La chica de coletas abrazó fuertemente al joven asesino, quién colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella antes de verle con una mirada tierna que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran y compartieran un dulce beso en los labios.

"¡No te preocupes Mine, nos encargaremos que tu amado regrese sano y salvo!" Leone le dijo a su compañera con una voz alegre.

"¡Cuenta con nosotros!" Lubbock secundó a su camarada.

"Gracias chicos." Mine dijo aliviada por las palabras de su novio y compañeros.

Por otra parte, Akame tenía una expresión más seria de lo habitual, con la sensación de que pronto se encontraría con su querida hermana menor.

Después de prepararse, los miembros de Night Raid partieron a una de sus misiones más importantes.

 **Una misión en la cual tanto Night Raid, Jaegers y Wild Hunt cruzarán caminos. Qué deparará el encuentro entre estas tres facciones?**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos pronto mis queridos lectores!_**


End file.
